Shadestar's Vengence
by ForeverAWarriorCat
Summary: Young Shadekit was born into ShadowClan to a mother obsessed with femininity and beauty. But Shadekit was born with a more masculine build. And thus, her mother disapproved of her. But her mother had her own dark secret. A dark secret of an exiled warrior of kin, one with a sworn venegence on ShadowClan for denying him his "destiny". So a blood feud was born
1. Allegiances

ShadowClan

Leader - Stonestar - gray tom, amber eyes

Deputy- Badgerclaw- black and white tom, green eyes

Medicine cat- Aspenberry- tortoiseshell and white she cat, amber eyes, very young

Warriors

Mistyflame- dark gray she cat, amber eyes

Graywhisker- gray striped tom, amber eyes, Apprentice Dustpaw

Echofoot- black and white she cat, blue eyes

Darkpelt- black tom, white tail tip, amber eyes

Pinetail- dark brown tabby tom, green eyes, Apprentice Ravenpaw

Stormfall- light gray tom, dark gray belly and tail tip, dark amber eyes

Mudpelt- dark muddy brown tom, green eyes

Apprentices

Ravenpaw- black tom, green eyes

Dustpaw- brown tabby tom, green eyes

Queens

Flowerdapple- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes, mother of Badgerclaw's kits: Oakkit (brown tabby she cat, green eyes) and Shadekit (calico she cat, green eyes)

Silvershine- gray tabby she cat, blue eyes mother of Pinetail's kits: Stormkit (dark gray tabby tom, blue eyes), Adderkit (brown tabby tom green eyes), Rowankit (brown and white she cat, green eyes)

Sparrowflight- dark ginger she cat expecting Mudpelt's kits

Elders

Toadpelt- brown tom, green eyes

Flamestorm- ginger tom, green eyes

Pineheart- black she cat, blue eyes

Gorsefire- brown tabby tom, green eyes

ThunderClan

Leader- Flowerstar- brown and white she cat

Deputy- Honeystorm- pale ginger she cat

Medicine cat- Berrylight- cream and pale ginger spotted she cat

Warriors

Tigerfoot- brown tabby tom

Cinderfur- gray tom

Fawnstep- brown tabby she cat

Larkstorm - gray tabby she cat

Leafheart- light brown tabby tom

Apprentices

Squirrelpaw- ginger she cat

Pinepaw- black she cat

Queens

Leaflight- light brown and white spotted she cat

Hollypool - black she cat

RiverClan

Leader - Lilystar- light brown tabby she cat

Deputy - Stormclaw- gray tabby tom

Medicine cat- Sweetberry - cream she cat

Warriors

Troutclaw- gray tom

Grassflight- pale brown tabby she cat

Littleflame- small ginger tabby she cat

Brackenstripe- brown tabby tom

Flowerstep- tortoiseshell and white she cat

Grayheart- gray tom

Apprentices

Shimmerpaw- black she cat

Swiftpaw- brown tom

Queens

Honeyheart- ginger she cat with white splotches

Elders

Oakstream - brown she cat

WindClan

Leader- Swiftstar- brown tom

Deputy- Birdwing- black and white she cat

Medicine cat- Morningpetal- calico she cat

Warriors-

Dustfire- brown tom

Thrushflight- pale ginger tom

Petalnose- pale creamy brown she cat

Heatherpool- brown tabby she cat

Grasspelt- brown tom

Apprentices

Flamepaw- orange she cat

Berrypaw- cream she cat

Queens

Springpool- brown she cat

Larkwhisper- brown tabby and white she cat

Elders

Hawkspring- brown tom

Flowerpelt- gray tabby she cat

Cats outside the clans

Pearl- white she cat

Dusty- brown tom

Silverclaw- dark gray tom, amber eyes


	2. Prologue

"Do you think Silverclaw will ever return?" Pineheart meowed, with a glance at Flowerdapple who was chatting with Mistyflame near the freshkill pile.

"Pineheart!" Gorsefire meowed in surprise. "We don't talk about -"

"Gorsefire, I know but you know what he said."

"I know." Flamestorm sighed. "But talking about it isn't going to change it."

"Maybe not. But I'm scared." Pineheart sighed. "I'm scared for my Clan, my Clanmates, and the new kits."

"We''re all scared. " Toadpelt added. "Silverclaw's betrayal touched us all."

"The worst part is...what will Silverclaw do when he comes back?" Pineheart meowed.

"Only StarClan knows."

"Then may StarClan protect us all." Pineheart meowed. The elders fell silent and Pineheart looked to the sky. Only a few cats remembered Silverclaw, and those who did lived with a constant fear of his return.

"Everything will be fine." Flamestorm meowed. "I have faith that we will be fine."

"I sure do hope you are right." Pineheart replied.


	3. Chapter 1

"Bet you can't catch me!!" Oakkit raced across the nursery floor, trying to escape, Rowankit. The older shecat stuck her tounge out and chased after her, catching up. Silvershine, amused, laughed.

"They certainly are a lively bunch, aren't they?" She purred, watching them. Sparrowflight, a fellow queen and Silverstone's sister, agreed with a quick laugh.

"That they are" She meowed in agreement. Her own kits would be here soon. Flowerdapple, the other queen, watched Oakkit, who was her daughter, with intensity. Her other daughter, Shadekit, was sitting alone, cleaning her paws and tail. Shadekit was confused because her mother wasn't paying much attention to her. Shadekit's tail drooped in sadness. Then she spotted Stormkit, Rowankit's brother, and she crouched down. She lept on him.

"Tag your it!" Shadekit meowed

"Shadekit!" Stormkit said in surprise. Shadekit giggled and raced off, Stormkit raced after her.

"I'll get you!" Stormkit meowed, chasing after her. Stormkit jumped on her. Shadekit rolled over. She pawed at him.

"Shadekit! Stop playing so roughly with the others!" Flowerdapple said coldly, narrowing her eyes at Shadekit. Stormkit backed away.

"I'm sorry Flowerdapple." Stormkit meowed. Silvershine narrowed her eyes.

"Flowerdapple don't yell at Stormkit." She meowed.

"I'm not. " Flowerdapple meowed. Shadekit looked down. Flowerdapple glared at Shadekiy. She turned away and left the nursery, hoping to see her father, Badgerclaw. She looked around the camp, and she spotted him. This was the perfect time to practice stalking. She dropped to the ground and she slowly put her paws in front of her. She crept up slowly behind the deputy and then with a thrust of her back legs, she jumped on his tail.

"Well hello Shadekit!" Graywhisker chuckled as Badgerclaw automatically collapsed. Shadekit Sat up in triumph.

"Oh no! I've been hurt!" Badgerclaw said. "The most ferocious ShadowClan warrior has got me! Help!" Shadekit grinned and laughed.

"Yeah! I'm the bravest!" She puffed out her chest in triumph. Graywhisker was still laughing pretty hard especially when Badgerclaw rolled over and got Shadekit who squealed in fake alarm.

"Oh no! I've been captured!" She giggled. Shadekit and her father play wrestled on the ground when Stonestar emerged from his den. He smiled, happy for his deputy.

"I win."

"No, I win!"

"No I win!'

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Badgerclaw the hunting patrol is ready." Mistyflame called out. Shadekit's tail drooped, sad that her father had to go.

"Sorry Shadekit I have to go. I'll be back soon, okay?" He meowed.

"It's okay." Shadekit meowed softly, drawing circles in the dust with her paw. Badgerclae nodded and left with Mistyflame.

Flowerdapple padded over and sighed in annoyance.

"There you are." Her voice was cold. Oakkit barreled into Shadekit.

"Adderkit, Rowankit, and Stormkiy are gonna be apprentices and we get to see the ceremony!" Shadekit nodded. She thought bitterly to herself, my mother isn't ignoring me for once.

"I can't wait to be an apprentice.' So I can get away from Flowerdapple, she added silently.

"I'm gonna be the best hunter ever!" Oakkit said excitedly.

"And I'll be the best fighter!"

"Especially with those claws of yours! You're gonna be so fierce! We'll beat up ThunderClan no problem with you around!" Shadekit's mood was instantly lifted.

"Yeah!" She said with excitement. Oakkit tackled get and Shadekit threw her off, a bit harder than she meant to. Flowerdapple ran over to her.

"Oakkit? Are you okay? What did she do to you?" Shadekit backed away. She hadn't meant to hurt Oakkit. Flowerdapple turned her gaze to Shadekit and she struck Shadekit on the muzzle.

"What were you thinking!? You hurt your own sister! What is wrong with you?" Flowerdapple hissed at her.

"There's no need to yell. They were only playing. " Silvershine said in dismay.

"Stay out of this! She's my kit not yours!" Flowerdapple snapped. Shadekit stormed off and went to the medicine cat den. Aspenberry looked up from her herb organizing.

"Shadekit what's wrong?" She asked. "Was it Flowerdapple again?"

"Yeah. She hit me."

"Claws?"

"No. She hates me." Shadekit sniffed.

"Oh, Shadekit, she doesn't hate you." Aspenberry sat next to her.

"How do you know?"

"No mother hates her kits."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" Stonestar yowled. Aspenberry and Shadekit emerged from the medicine cat den.

"Stormkit you are now six moons and it is time for you to become an apprentice. From this moment on you will be known as Stormpaw until you receive your warrior name. I ask StarClan to watch over you as you train to become a ShadowClan warrior." Stormpaw was excited, and Stonestar beckoned for Badgerclaw to step forward. "Badgerclaw you are ready to take on another apprentice. You shall be the mentor of Stormpaw and I entrust you to to train him in the ways of a ShadowClan warrior." Stormpaw padded up to Badgerclaw and the two touched noses. Shadekit's tail drooped, now her father would be even more busy.

"Adderkit you are now six moons and it is time for you to become an apprentice. From this moment on you will be known as Adderpaw until you receive your warrior name. I ask StarClan to watch over you as you train to become a ShadowClan warrior." Adderpaw was excited and his eyes were huge with said excitement, and Stonestar beckoned for Echofoot to step forward. "Echofoot you are ready to take on another apprentice. You shall be the mentor of Adderpaw and I entrust you to to train him in the ways of a ShadowClan warrior." Adderpaw padded up to Echofoot and the two touched noses.

"Rowankit you are now six moons and it is time for you to become an apprentice. From this moment on you will be known as Rowanpaw until you receive your warrior name. I ask StarClan to watch over you as you train to become a ShadowClan warrior." Rowanpaw was excited and also nervous, and Stonestar beckoned for Darkpelt to step forward. "Darkpelt you are ready to take on an apprentice. You shall be the mentor of

Rowanpaw and I entrust you to to train her in the ways of a ShadowClan warrior." Rowanpaw padded up to Darkpelt and the two touched noses.

"Stormpaw! Adderpaw Rowanpaw!"


	4. Chapter 2

It has been two moons since the apprentice ceremony. Shadekit sighed, looking down at her paws. She couldn't wait to be an apprentice, and it just couldn't happen fast enough. Plus it seemed like no matter what she did, it was never good enough for Flowerdapple.

"You're useless." Flowerdapple mrowed in disgust, and all Shadekit had done was accidently run into Echofoot. The black and white she cat tried to convince her that it wasn't her fault but Shadekit didn't believe her.

It was impossible to please her. Nothing Shadekit did was good enough.

"Look, I learned a battle move!" Oakkit meowed excitedly and she procceeded to show Flowerdapple.

"Well done!" Flowerdapple putted.

"I can do it too!" Shadekit copied Oakkit's action. Flowerdapple sighed and walked away. Shadekit's face fell and her tail dropped to the ground.

"I think you did amazing!" Oakkit said, headbutting Shadekit. She looked up at her sister and forced a smile.

"Thanks."

That wasn't the worst of it. Badgerclaw and Flowerdapple constantly argued and didn't get along. If only I was prettier and better maybe they'd get along. Shadekit thought to herself while overhearing one of their arguements.

And then there were the arguements between Badgerclaw and Shadowdapple. Like the one that was happening right now. Shadekit and Oakkit watched in sadness.

"Why won't you just love her!?" Badgerclaw yowled, his fur bristling. "She's done nothing to you!"

"That isn't true. She's done plenty." Flowerdapple meowed.

"Are you kidding me!? What could she possibly have done?" He hissed, ears back, taking a step forward. "She's an innoccent kit!"

"Badgerclaw you don't underst-"

"Oh, I do understand." His meow was dark as he narrowed his eyes. "You...you're so obsessed with beauty, looks, and the past. You are turning out just like Roseshine!" Flowerdapple bared her teeth.

"How dare you!!!" She hissed.

"Since You're so obsessed with beauty you can be your own mate." He growled, and spun around, stalking off towards Stonestar's den his tail lashing angrily. Flowerdapple's eyes narrowed and she bounded off out of camp.

Shadekit's jaw was wide open in shock and horror at what she had just witnessed. Oakkit Sat next to her.

"I think you're very pretty" Oakkit told her. Shadekit looked up at her sister with a half smile. "I think you're beautiful"

"Thank you" Shadekit meowed softly. "You're the best sister ever". Oakkit smiled and nuzzled her sister.

The newly made warriors, Ravenfeather and Dustclaw, returned happily from a hunting patrol with a good catch, distracting the two kits.

"Prey is running well this new leaf" Ravenfeather meowed as he walked past.

"Indeed" Dustclaw purred and he nodded to Oakkit. Oakkit looked away nervously, as Stormpaw walked by them to the nursery.

"Do you like him?" Shadekit asked forgetting temporarily about their parents not being together anymore.

"No!" Oakkit said in defense. Shadekit giggled, soon, they would be apprentices.

Robinkit, Jaykit, and Featherkit, tumbled out of the nursery in a squealing mess. Shadekit and Oakkit shared a glance and then burst into laughter at Sparrowflight'snew litter being complete goofballs. Then Shadekit remembered the nursery. Shadekit couldn't bear to be in the nursery with her mother. Besides her mother didn't, want her around. Her mother hated her. I just wish I knew why she didn't love me. Shadekit sighed. So Sparrowflight let her share her nest. Oakkit noticed her hesitance and change of mood.

"Hey, we're almost apprentices. " Oakkit tried her best to cheer up Shadekit, but it didn't work.

"Yeah" her words were distant and tinted with the despair she felt. Did StarClan hate her? She looked up to the sky and wished she knew what she was meant to do. Shadekit licked her chest fur.

"Hey!! There's squirrels on the freshkill pile!!" Oakkit nudged Shadekit. She looked up and smiled a weak smile. Oakkit knew squrriels were her favorite. Shadekit followed her sister to the freshkill pile. She grabbed the squrriel for her.

"here you go" Oakkit smiled. Shadekit sunk her teeth into the squrriel, though she wasn't hungry. But she ate some of the squirrel then pushed it away. Oakkit's tail drooped.

The gathering was tomorrow night . And she wished she could go. Her mother was hurting her. And Shadekit just wanted her to love her. She hissed at the squrriel with her sudden burst of anger. Why was this happening!! Why did Starclan hate her!!!

"Shadekit?" Oakkit asked.

"Just leave me alone!!" Shadekit hissed and she turned away, and she padded away leaving her sister wondering what happened and what she did wrong. Shadekit ended up in the medicine den. Her and Aspenberry were becoming very close. And the scent of all the herbs were becoming more comforting then the scent of the nursery.

"Hello Shadekit" Aspenberry purred. Her beautiful, slim, body wreathed next to Shadekit. "How's my favorite kit?"

"Does StarClan hate me?" Shadekit sat down, next to the pile of yarrow leaves. Aspenberry's heart ached for Shadekit. She sat in front of her.

"No, of course not. " Aspenberry replied. She wrapped her tail around her paws "StarClan doesn't hate anybody."

"Why does Flowerdapplee hate me?" Shadekit asked. Aspenberry sighed.

"Flowerdapple may be beautiful, but what she has in beauty, she lacks in personality. I'm sorry that she doesn't show her love for you. I'm sorry she doesn't show you any affection" Aspenberry meowed. "But Badgerclaw and Oakkit love you very much. As do I. " Shadekit nodded and she curled up against Aspenberry.

"Can I stay for a while?" Shadekit asked,

"Of course" Aspenberry meowed. Shadekit let her eyes close, feeling safe next to Aspenberry.

Shadekit dreamt of a meadow. A soft, lush meadow. Pink and white flowers dotted the meadow and the sunshine was warm and bright. Shadekit felt at peace here, in this meadow. The sky was clear and bright blue. The air was buzzing with bees and birdsong. She was alone, but she was happy. There was nothing to fear here. A butterfly landed on her nose. Shadekit stood still, as to not scare the butterfly. It was pretty white butterfly. Shadekit giggled. Then the butterfly began to speak.

"Shadekit, you gotta wake up. " She woke up to see her sister. Oakkit poked her with her paw. "Flowerdapple's been asking for you. " Oakkits voice was sad, and Shadekit already felt the dread and the sadness she knew would come with the interaction with her mother. But she nodded anyway and followed Oakkit out of the medicine den. Her tail drug in the ground as she made her way over to her mother slowly. Flowerdapple was already glaring down at her kit. I wish Silvershine was my mother. She is the nicest queen ever. Shadekit thought to herself.

"Where were you? You can't just disappear like that !" Shadowdapple scoffed and turned around , facing away from her. Shadekit just took a deep breath and turned around. She wouldn't let her mother get to her.

Featherkit's tail landed on Shadekit's nose. Jaykit's paws prodded her side and Robinkit was snoring. Shadekit sighed in annoyance. She quietly got to her paws and left the nursery in silence. She stopped when she saw Flowerdapple outside of the nursery as well. Shadekit backed up, but her mother noticed her anyway.

"You should be asleep." Flowerdapple meowed coldly.

"As if you care." Shadekit meowed to herself.

"Is that anyway to speak to your mother?" Flowerdapple hissed, stepping forward.

"Aspenberry and the other queens are more of mother than you could ever be!" Shadekit hissed, narrowing her eyes. Flowerdapple lunged at Shadekit.

"You ungrateful little-"

"Ungrateful!? You treat me like Fox dung!" Shadekit hissed backing away.

Flowerdapple struck Shadekit across her muzzle. Shadekit backed away and Aspenberry emerged from her den. Flowerdapple looked up and saw the medicine cat. With a hiss, Flowerdapple left the camp in a hurry.

"Shadekit!" Aspenberry rushed over and licked her ears. "Are you okay?" Shadekit stayed silent and she answered with a nod.

"I'm so sorry." Aspenberry sighed softly. "I'm so, so sorry."


	5. Chapter 3

"Shadekit..." A voice meowed in the misty forest.

"Hello?" Shadekit turned around. "Who's there."

A pale gray form of a shecat approached her. Shadekit was confused, and she backed away.

"Power breeds infection" The she cat backed away and started to fade.

"Wait! Who are you? What do you mean? Don't go!" She yowled.

Suddenly Shadekit was awoken from her strange dream.

"Shadekit! Oakkit!" Darkpelt meowed into the nursery. "Something terrible has happened!" Oakkit woke up instantly.

"What? What happened?" The older warrior looked down in sadness. "It's...Flowerdapple. The dawn patrol...we found her body..."

"Her...her body?" Oakkit said, confused and shocked. Shadekit's eyes were wide in shock and disbelief. Darkpelt nodded.

"I'm so sorry..." Graywhisker meowed. "She didn't make it."

"Wh-what happened to her?" Oakkit asked.

"A Fox...another patrol has been sent out to find the Fox." Darkpelt meowed. Oakkit laid her head on Shadekit's shoulder. Shadekit closed her eyes a d sadness. If I hadn't argued with her, then maybe she'd still be alive...

"Shadekit!!! You're gonna be such an awesome warrior!!" Featherkit meowed excitedly. "You're the bestest!" The young silver tabby shekit boasted. Shadekit shrugged.

"You will be too." Shadekit meowed. Shadekit knew that Featherkit looked up to her so much, and it was kind of embarrassing. Featherkit purred in response and her sisters Robinkit and Jaykit rolled their eyes. Shadekit turned her attention back to Oakkit and she sighed in guilt. She still blamed herself for her mother's accident. And Shadekit was confused about the strange dream she had. She got up from her nest and she padded over to the medicine den.

"I feel so bad for them" Mistyflame meowed. "They lost their mother too soon" Shadekit flinched from the whispers of the warriors.

"It's always a shame when youngsters lose their loved ones too early" Toadpelt licked his chest fur and Shadekit blocked out everyone else. She walked into the medicine den.

"Aspenberry? I had a weird dream." Shadekit said. Aspenberry, looked up from her herb sorting.

"What?? About? " Aspenberry asked, tilting her head

"The night before they find her body." Shadekit meowed. "A strange gray she cat told me that Power breeds infection. And then she faded away."

"Sounds like you ate a bad mouse. I'm sure you'll be fine my dear." Aspenberry looked at her paws and then She touched Shadekit's shoulder with her tail. "Come. It's time for your apprentice ceremony." Aspenberry smiled and Shadekit smiled back. The two she cats walked out into the camp clearing, side by side. Shadekit joined her sister at the stump.

"In light of recent events, we have a new duty to perform." Stonestar meowed to the clan proudly. Shadekit took in a deep breath and she nuzzled Oakkit who was visibly nervous.

"It's gonna be fine" Shadekit whispered to her sister.

"I know. I just wish Flowerdapple was here. I wish she was proud of you. I wish everything was different" Oakkit buried her nose in her sisters shoulder. Shadekit closed her eyes.

"It will be okay, Oakkit." Shadekit murmured.

"It is my great honor to name these new apprentices, the daughters of our fallen clanmate. Oakkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Oakpaw. I know you have lost your mother and I guarantee she's watching you from the stars above today. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." Stonestar began the ceremony. Oakpaw looked up at him in awe and she seemed to have forgotten all her previous anxiety. Stonestar then signaled for Graywhisker to step forward. Graywhisker proudly approached his leader and new apprentice.

"Graywhisker , you are ready to take on yet another apprentice. You will be the mentor of Oakpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Oakpaw and train her in the ways of a ShadowClan warrior." Oakpaw eagerly touched noses with her mentor and Shadekit prepared herself for her turn. Her sister purred in her direction. Shadekit just gave a small smile in return.

"Shadekit, you too have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shadepaw. Just like your sister, I know you have lost a lot. And I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." Shadepaw dipped her head in acknowledgment. Stonestar then signaled for Stormfall to step forward. The well groomed young warrior stepped forward.

"Stormfall you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be the mentor of Shadepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Shadepaw and train her in the ways of a ShadowClan warrior" Shadepaw touched noses with Stormfall.

"Shadepaw! Shadepaw! Oakpaw! Oakpaw!" The clan cheered for them. Shadepaw sat beside Stormfall and she solemnly looked out to the rest of the Clan What did StarClan have in store with her?

"You ready to start training?" Stormfall asked. Shadepaw glanced up at her mentor and she smiled.

"What will we do first?" Shadepaw asks.

"We should see the territory!" Oakpaw said excitedly.

"Well, Stormfall shall we take them on a tour of the territory?" Graywhisker asked while Storm fall shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure. You ready, Shadepaw?" He asked her. Am I ready? Of course I am! I was born ready! Shadepaw smiled and nodded proudly.

"Yes!" She meowed. Oakpaw purred excitedly. Their father, Badgerclaw walked up to them.

"Congratulations my beautiful daughters." Badgerclaw meowed happily. But Shadepaw could see the sadness in him. Though he wasn't in love with Flowerdapple anymore, her death still pained him. Shadepaw smiled.

"Thank you" She said. Oakpaw head butted her father.

"We are gonna be the best apprentices!" She boasted. Shadepaw smiled at her sisters enthusiasm. Badgerclaw purred.

"I'm sure you will be. I must go now. Be careful you too. And listen to your mentors" Badgerclaw meowed. Both of them nodded solemnly.

"We will make sure they don't get into any trouble" Stormfall meowed. Badgerclaw nodded, showing he trusted him to keep to his word. Shadepaw's paws shook with excitement. She was gonna see her territory! Stormfall meowed that it was time to leave and Shadepaw bounded after him. Oakpaw and Graywhisker were beside them.

"I'm so excited!" Oakpaw whispered to her sister. Shadepaw nodded excitedly. The moment they stepped out of the camp. Shadepaw felt a cool breeze. Stormfall and Graywhisker led the way.

"This is the nearswamp, the closet swamp to camp" Graywhisker instructed. Shadepaw and Oakpaw nodded.

"It seems muddy." Shadepaw commented.

"We do a lot of our battle training here for that reason" Stormfall replied. "That way the apprentices don't get as hurt" Shadepaw nodded.

"Shall we move on?" Graywhisker asked and Stormfall nodded. The four cats padded through the territory. Shadepaw looked up at the sky and sighed. She kept walking beside her sister and their mentors. They approached a tree that was very burnt.

"This is the burnt sycamore. We often find good prey here" Stormfall replied. Oakpaw smiled.

"When can we learn to hunt?" She asked.

"Soon, Oakpaw, soon" Graywhisker replied and they moved on to see the rest of the territory. When the reached the lake , she realized this was near the Thunderpath where Flowerdapple's body had been found. Shadepaw sighed softly.

The rest of the tour of the territory was amazing. When they saw the island they were in awe.

"I can't wait to go to the gathering!" Oakpaw beamed.

"I know right? Then we can see what the other clans are like" Shadepaw meowed excitedly.

"I wonder what WindClan is like. We don't share a border with them. " Oakpaw said.

"Oakpaw, Shadepaw. Remember it is okay to have friendships in other clans but remember you must be loyal to ShadowClan." Graywhisker instructed them.

"Okay. We understand" Oakpaw nodded. With that, they began the journey back to camp. Shadepaw's paws began to hurt as she walked. And she was getting really tired. It was her first day as an apprentice. And it was a wonderful one.


	6. Chapter 4

"How was your first day out?" Aspenberry meowed to Shadepaw as she walked into the medicine den. She smiled.

"I had fun. We saw a lot of the territory." Shadepaw meowed. Her paws still ached a bit and she was fairly tired. And guilt ridden. "This is all my fault..." Shadepaw hung her head .

"Shadepaw, her death was not your fault. Did you push her into the jaws of that Fox?"

"No..." Shadepaw melded looking down at the ground.

"Then it isn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself, my dear Shadepaw." Aspenberry meowed. "Just know Shadepaw, I'll always do everything I can to give tou your best chance. Because I love you as if you were my own daughter"

"And I love you as if you were my motbher and my best friend" Shadepaw dipped her head and she padded over to the apprentices den. Oakpaw was in there, making two new nests.

"There. Now we can sleep side by side like we always should have" Oakpaw purred. Shadepaw smiled, finally feeling happy. She was surrounded by the love of her sister, the love of her father and the love of her best friend. Shadepaw finally believed that the future looked brighter for her.

"Thank you Oakpaw." Shadepaw meowed. Oakpaw smiled.

"You're welcome! We are sisters after all." Shadepaw licked Oakpaw's shoulder before she curled up in her new nest. It didn't take long for the both of them to fall asleep.

"Shadepaw!! Wake up!!" She awoke quickly, jumping to her paws. Oakpaw was already awake. "We're gonna learn how to hunt today!" Shadepaw immediately smiled wth excitement.

"Awesome! I'm so excited!" The two of them bounded out to meet their mentors. Stormfall smiled when Shadepaw approached him.

"You're full of energy today" he chuckled.

"I can't wait to help my Clan." Oakpaw replied. Graywhisker was amused.

"Good. Because today, Oakpaw, you will be getting new moss for the elders." Graywhisker meowed.

"Oh. I thought we were learning to hunt today." Oakpaw meowed.

"Perhaps after sunhigh" Graywhisker meowed.

"So I won't be training with Oakpaw?" Shadepaw asked, saddened.

"Not today" Stormfall meowed. "Come, Shadepaw"

"Bye Shadepaw ." Oakpaw meowed.

"See you later!" Shadepaw called after her. And with that she turned around and followed Stormfall. Badgerclaw joined the two with Stormpaw.

"Hey Stormpaw!" Shadepaw meowed. "Hey Badgerclaw!" Stormpaw purred. Badgerclaw chuckled.

"You'll be learning to hunt today, hm?" Stormpaw meowed.

"Yep! I'm excited." Shadepaw gushed.

"My dear daughter, remember one thing. Have patience" Badgerclaw jumped in. "It will help you greatly" Shadepaw nodded vigorously.

"I will!" She meowed. Badgerclaw dipped his head and so did Stormpaw. They moved on, probably to go train elsewhere.

"Are you ready, Shadepaw?" Stoneshadow asked. She nodded. "Good. First we shall start with stalking. Remember, prey can hear you when you walk. Keep still and quiet. You don't want the prey to know you're here" Shadepaw nodded and she looked down at her black front paws. She lowered herself to the forest floor. Remember. Keep quiet and still. She told herself. She focused her mind in being calm.

"Well done, Shadepaw. You're a natural" Stormfall purred. Shadepaw nodded, and she blinked slowly. It was only her first full day of training. "Now tell me...what do you smell?" Shadepaw breathed in the fresh forest air.

"Pine trees...and I think...old cat scent...maybe a day old? And I think...maybe..." she narrowed her eyes. "A field mouse?" Stormfall nodded.

"Good, good. It is best to stay downwind from the prey you're hunting. They won't smell you then. Go see if you can catch the field mouse. Remember. Silence. Patient. And precision" He meowed. Shadepaw took in a deep breath. The field mouse was scurrying around the pine trees up ahead. Being really careful, she slowly stepped forward, being soft with her paws as to not make a sound. So far the mouse didn't notice her. She crept forward, not making a sound. She got closer to the mouse and she stopped. She watched the mouse for a few moments before she leapt and landed just a whisker away from the mouse. It scurried away.

"Mousedung!" She cursed. Stormfall approached her.

"You're stalking was excellent. You were quiet. However, your precision was off and you weren't as patient. If you had waited a moment or two longer, you would have caught the mouse." Stormfall told her. Shadepaw hung her head. He put his tail rip on her flank. "Don't get discouraged. You did very well for your first day" she nodded, looking up.

"Thank you." She meowed.

Stormfall and Shadepaw returned to camp after sunhigh. Shadepaw bounded over to greet her sister. Oakpaw perked up at the sight of her sister. They touched noses.

"How was hunting training?" Oakpaw asked.

"I learned about stalking and I tried to catch a mouse but I missed. But Stormfall said I did really well though" Shadepaw meowed.

"Well that's awesome! I heard pretty cool stories about battles from Flamestorm. He was a really fierce warrior back then. And I'm sure you will catch a mouse next time!" Oakpaw meowed. Shadepaw's spirits lifted.

"Thank you Oakpaw" Shadepaw purred.

"You're welcome!" Oakpaw meowed. "How about we take some prey to the nursery?" Shadepaw nodded happily. The two of them grabbed some freshkill and they squeezed into the nursery. Sparrowflight looked up.

"Thank you!" She purred gratefully.

"Is that for us?" Robinkit asked.

"No it's for the foxes, frog brain" Jaykit rolled his eyes.

"Hey now, be nice" Sparrowflight meowed. Shadepaw and Oakkit chuckled a little bit. Featherkit pounced on Shadepaw's tail.

"I gotted you!" Featherkit purred. She looked up at Shadepaw with bright blue eyes. Shadepaw purred and fell over dramatically.

"I've been wounded by a mighty warrior!! Help!" Shadepaw meowed loudly. Oakpaw purred and laughed a little and Sparrowflight smiled warmly. Featherkit jumped onto Shadepaw .

"I win!" She purred loudly. Shadepaw laughed.

"Yes you do" Shadepaw meowed with a smile. The absence of Flowerdapple was forgotten, and good memories were replacing the bad ones. Featherkit nuzzled Shadepaw .

"You're my bestest friend" she meowed.

"And you are mine"


	7. Chapter 5

"Shadepaw! It's time to get up!" Oakpaw meowed loudly. Shadepaw got up and yawned. Stormpaw and Adderpaw rolled their eyes.

"You don't have to be so loud, Oakpaw. " Adderpaw meowed.

"Well we aren't the ones who wait until the sunhigh patrol" Oakpaw hissed. Shadepaw sighed and Adderpaw just frowned. Shadepaw stretched out and stood up. This was no time for an arguement.

"Cmon Oakpaw, lets go" Shadepaw touched her sisters flank with her tail. Oakpaw shot one last glare at Adderpaw and followed her sister out of the apprentices den. Stormfall and Graywhisker were patiently waiting. Shadepaw, was excited for another opportunity to hunt.

"Are we hunting today??" Shadepaw asked as she speed walked over to her mentor. Oakpaw was right behind her.

"Are we?" Oakpaw asked, seemingly forgetting what had just happened with the other apprentices who were relaxing until the sunhigh patrol.

"Not today. " Stormfall responded. "It's time for you to help the elders." Shadepaw's tail drooped a little. She was aching to train with her sister. She looked over at Oakpaw who was excited about learning how to hunt.

"Okay." Shadepaw nodded, accepting her responsibility. Her duty was to help her Clan. That was what was most important. Stormfall nodded.

"Follow me and I'll show you the best place to get moss" He meowed and Shadepaw followed him. They went to one of the tallest pine trees. The roots were giant and covered in thick moss. Shadepaw stretched her claws and sliced off some moss. She knew exactly how to angle her claws. She and Stormfall gathered moss in silence. They returned to camp with the soft moss. The elders would be so glad to have new bedding. She walked into camp proudly.

"Finally! Some new moss that isn't wet!" Flamestorm said as he stretched. Toadpelt rolled his eyes at his denmate.

"Do you always have to complain?"

"I'm not complaining! It's the truth"

"Yeah, okay"

Pineheart and Gorsefire were laughing at the two elders who were arguing. Everyone knows that Toadpelt and Flamestorm argue. They're always bickering about something.

"Hey Shadepaw!" Featherkit meowed, bounding over to her. "I'm almost an apprentice! We'll be denmates soon!" She was beaming with happiness. Jaykit and Robinkit were wrestling near the nursery as Sparrowflight kept an eye on them.

Shadepaw set her collection of moss down, and smiled. Stormfall added his moss to the pile as well.

"I see you have a fan." he meowed in amusement, while Shadepaw shrugged. Featherkit was called to get back to the nursery by her mother who told her to stop bothering the apprentices.

"She really looks up to me" Shadepaw said. "I don't know why though." Stormfall stifled a purr of amusement, while shaking his head.

"You're a wonderful cat, Shadepaw . Anyone can see that. It's no wonder she looks up to you." He told her with a touch of his tail tip on her flank. Shadepaw half smiled. The death of her mother still haunted her.

"You really think so?" Shadepaw asked.

"I know so."

Shadepaw and Oakpaw were just returning to camp after a hunting assessment. They were proudly carrying their catch to the freshkill pile. A quarter moon before, Rowanpetal, Stormheart, and Adderstrike had become warriors. Oakpaw envied them a bit. Shadepaw and grown to be very muscular and well built. She was quite a bit larger then her sister, who was more slim and feminine. But their bond as sisters only grew larger and larger. And Aspenberry and Shadepaw were also extremely close. Some of the other warriors had wondered in the past if Shadepaw would change her mind and become a medicine cat. But that didn't happen.

Shadepaw dropped her prey off and ran over to her father, Badgerclaw. She head butted his shoulder playfully. Badgerclaw let out a mrrow of amusement. Oakpaw rolled her eyes as she padded over.

"I see you did very well in your hunting assessment." Badgerclaw commented. "Good job"

"Thank you, Badgerclaw!" The two sisters said in unison. Featherpaw tumbled over into Shadepaw . The newly made apprentice still looked up to Shadepaw. Oakpaw stifled a purr.

"Shadepaw! I caught a squirrel today!" She announced. Shadepaw purred.

"That's amazing!" Shadepaw dipped her head. "You're growing up so fast! I remember when you were born" Featherpaw nodded.

"Someday, I'll be as big as you!" Featherpaw puffed out her chest. Shadepaw purred. Oakpaw nuzzled her sister. Shadepaw kept purring. Stormfall approached Shadepaw .

"I am very proud of you, Shadepaw . If it were up to me, I'd make you a warrior today. I think you've become an amazing hunter, and a very skilled fighter. " The tom meowed and he dipped his head. Shadepaw grew hot in embarrassment.

"Thank you, Stormfall" She meowed humbly and she shifted her paws in embarrassment. He gave her a smile.

"You are very much welcome" he purred. "You can have the rest of the day off." Shadepaw nodded in response.

Ravenfeather burst into camp, catching everyone's attention. Shadepaw and Oakpaw looked up in confusion.

"ThunderClan has invaded!!" Ravenfeather announced, and his ear was torn and bleeding. Shadepaw jumped up, claws unsheathed. Stormfall, Mistyflame, and Mudpelt also unsheathed their claws. Stonestar and Badgerclaw stepped forward.

"ThunderClan has invaded?" Badgerclaw asked.

"Yes! I ran back as soon as I noticed! "

"We need to go show them who's boss!" Mistyflame arched her back. Mudpelt nodded in agreement.

"This is our territory!" Mudpelt yowled, his fur bristling. Yowls and snarls and growls and hisses erupted in camp, causing chaos.

"Silence! Badgerclaw, organize a battle patrol and a reinforcement patrol!" Stonestar yowled. The camp went silent.

"Alright. Mistyflame, Graywhisker, Stormfall, Shadepaw and Stormheart. You will be the first battle patrol. Mudpelt, Ravenfeather, Pinetail, Adderstrike and I will be the reinforcement patrol" Badgerclaw announced.

"I wanna go!" Jaypaw whined.

"Yeah, why can't we fight?" Robinpaw added. Sparrowflight pulled her kits closer to her.

"You are too young, little ones." She said. They pouted and looked upset. Shadepaw exchanged a glance with her sister who was staying behind. Oakpaw's gaze was filled with worry and concern.

"Be careful, Shadepaw ." Oakpaw meowed. Shadepaw nodded.

"I will" Shadepaw nodded solemnly.

"Alright, let's move out!" Badgerclaw announced. Shadepaw nodded to Oakpaw. Then she turned around and looked over at her mentor, Stormfall.

"Remember what I've taught you." Stoneshadow meowed solemnly.

"I will." Shadepaw replied. With that they left the camp and they ran to the ThunderClan border. Shadepaw narrowed her eyes. She was ready to fight ThunderClan. They reached the border and there was Honeystorm, the deputy of ThunderClan. Mistyflame challenged her.

"This is ShadowClan territory, Honeystorm!" Badgerclaw hissed. Honeystorm narrowed her eyes.

"Says the ones who invade our territory!" Honeystorm challenged right back.

"We do no such thing!" Graywhisker snarled.

"Liars!" Fawnstep, a Thunderclan warrior hissed, jumping forward.

"ShadowClan, attack!" Badgerclaw yowled. Shadepaw ran forward and spotted an orange and white spotted apprentice. Shadepaw launched herself at the smaller cat, her claws outstretched. The apprentice turned around and slashed at Shadepaw's muzzle. The claws grazed over her skin, causing her muzzle to sting.

Shadepaw darted out of the way, sinking her teeth into the cats flank. The she cat yowled in pain, and Shadepaw held on tightly. The apprentice twisted and nipped and Shadepaw's heels. Shadepaw threw her down and hissed.

"This is ShadowClan territory!!!" She growled. The apprentice looked up at her in fear. The white splotches on her fur were soaked red. Shadepaw leaped onto the cat digging into claws into her back. The apprentice collapsed, yowling for help. Fawnstep looked over and broke free of her fight with Graywhisker.

"Dapplepaw!!" She yowled. Shadepaw tussled with the young cat when Fawnstep bit onto shadepaw's left hind leg. Shadepaw let go of Dapplepaw, and twisted around, and slashed at Fawnstep's nose. The apprentice scrambled away.

"ThunderClan, retreat!!" Honeystorm yowled. The fighting stopped. Shadepaw backed away, beside Stoneshadow.

"Stay off our territory, Honeystorm." Badgerclaw said with fury in his voice. "Take your wounded and leave" Honeystorm said nothing as she turned and crossed the border.

Shadepaw breathed heavily. She glanced around. Mistyflame, was limping, her front paw was twisted. Graywhisker, was licking his tail, which was bitten. Stormfall had claw marks all over his left flank. Stormheart was badly injured, he was bleeding badly from his right shoulder. Mudpelt had minimal scratches. Ravenfeather had battered ears. Pinetail and Adderstike were barely injured. Badgerclaw was clawed up pretty bad too.

"Pinetail, Adderstrike and Graywhisker. Can you remark the borders?" Badgerclaw asked. "I know you're a bit injured, but could you?"

"Yes, Badgerclaw, we will" Graywhisker dipped his head. Badgerclaw nodded.

"The rest of us, let's return to camp." Badgerclaw announced. Shadepaw licked her left paw and then began walking.

"You fought bravely, Shadepaw ." Stormfall dipped his head. "I am very proud of you." Shadepaw dipped her head. The fight was intense, and she was still breathing heavily. Her clanmates were hurt. she looked down at her bloodied paws.

"Thank you, Stormfall"

"you're welcome, Shadepaw ."


	8. Chapter 6

"Did you win? " Oakpaw was right beside Shadepaw as soon as she entered camp.

"Yeah, we drove those frog hearts out" Shadepaw meowed.

"You're hurt!" Oakpaw said. Shadepaw shrugged.

"It's not that bad" she responded. Oakpaw gave her a look but she said nothing.

"Shadepaw, you should see Aspenberry" Mistyflame meowed.

"I will later, others are more injured than I am" Shadepaw meowed in response. She noticed Stormfall and Badgerclaw talking to Stonestar. Oakpaw smiled.

"You're so strong" Oakpaw nuzzled her. Shadepaw rolled her eyes. Stonestar jumped up onto the small stump.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around for a clan meeting" Stonestar yowled. Everyone gathered below, while Stormfall pulled Shadepaw aside. Graywhisker did the same with Oakpaw. "In celebration of winning the battle, I have a duty to perform." Stonestar said and he nodded to Stormfalland Graywhisker. Stormfall pushed Shadepaw forward.

"I, Stonestar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this Apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a Warrior in her turn."

"Shadepaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Stonestar asked and Shadepaw looked up in astonishment. She was becoming a warrior today?!

"I do." Shadepaw meowed softly, then she cleared her throat. "I do." She said louder this time

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your Warrior name. Shadepaw from this moment you will be known as Shadeflower. StarClan honors your strength, your bravery and your determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Stonestar then rests his muzzle on the Shadeflower's head, and she licked his shoulder in return. Stonestar beckoned for Oakpaw to come forward. Oakpaw was wide eyed.

"I, Stonestar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this Apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a Warrior in her turn."

"Oakpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Stonestar asked and Oakpaw looked up in excitement .

"I do." Oakpaw meowed proudly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your Warrior name. Oakpaw from this moment you will be known as Oakbriar. StarClan honors your loyalty, your honesty, and your perseverance, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Stonestar then rests his muzzle on the Oakbriar head, and Oakbriar licked his shoulder in return.

"Shadeflower! Shadeflower! Oakbriar! Oakbriar!" The clan cheered for the new warriors. Shadeflower sat there proudly next to her sister. Stormfall and Graywhisker approached their apprentices. Shadeflower touched noses with Stoneshadow. Graywhisker did the same with Oakbriar.

"I'm so proud of you" Graywhisker told Oakbriar. The brown tabby shecat nodded.

"Thank you" Oakbriar replied. Stormfall held his head high.

"You have done so well, Shadeflower. I am beyond proud of you" He purred proudly. "You will be a great warrior, I know it." Shadeflower nodded in response. Her pelt was hot in embarrassment.

"Don't forget, you have a vigil tonight" Stonestar told them.

"We won't." Oakbriar meowed. Shadeflower meowed in agreement.

"You need to go get your wounds looked at, Shadeflower ." Badgerclaw reminded his daughter. She nodded and padded over to Aspenberry.

"Oh dear, let's get you healed up." Aspenberry meowed. She then began to fuss over Shadeflower's wounds. Thankfully her scratches weren't that deep.

"There. Come see me agin, if you're in pain. " Aspenberry meowed. "And you're a warrior now! I'm so proud of you!" Aspenberry touched noses with her. "You fought bravely, little one. You deserve to be a warrior now."

"Thank you, Aspenberry." She meowed in response. "I wish Flowerdapple was proud of me."

"I know, my sweet Shadeflower, I know." Aspenberry rested her tail on Shadeflower's shoulder, showing a gesture of love for the newly made warrior. Shadeflower smiled.

The leaf-fall air was growing colder as leafbare approached. Shadeflower sat in silence next to her sister. The claw moon rose in the sky slowly. The cold breeze ruffled their fur. It would indeed be a long night with no sleep. She would however be able to sleep in the morning, which couldn't come soon enough. Shadeflower longed to talk to her sister. But she couldn't.

After what seemed like moons, the sun began to rise. Stormfall and Graywhisker approached the two young warriors.

"You may sleep now, Shadeflower and Oakbriar. Your vigil is over." Stormfall and Graywhisker and meowed. Oakbriar sighed a huge sigh.

"Finally!" She meowed, and Shadeflower rolled her eyes as she made her way to the warriors den with her sister. Together they built their new nests, next to each other. Shadeflower curled up in her nest, eager to get the rest she deserved.

Shadeflower awoke in a starry meadow, with the trickling sound of a nearby stream. An old gray she cat approached her,

The same shecat who spoke to her before.

"Congratulations, Shadeflower. You are a warrior." She dipped her head. Shadeflower shifted her paws nervously. Then the shecat murmured something unsettling. "Blood and bone have no limits known. The mind and heart are easily torn apart. It is there the infection starts." Shadeflower blinked in confusion.

"what do you mean??" Shadeflower asked. But the shecat was already starting to fade away. "Who are you? Wait! I don't understand!!!" Shadeflower tried to run after her, but she had already gone.

Shadeflower awoke to a paw prodding at her.

"Shadeflower, you were thrashing about." Rowanpetal meowed. "Are you alright?" Shadeflower blinked a couple times to wake up.

"Yeah. I just need to see Aspenberry" Shadeflower meowed, and her childhood littermate nodded. Shadeflower looked over her shoulder to see Oakbriar fast asleep. At least her sister was able to get some real rest. Shadeflower padded out of the warriors den and made her way into Aspenberry's den. The pretty tortishell and white medicine cat was sorting herbs into piles. She looked up at the sound of Shadeflower's paws.

"Shadeflower!!!! Are you wounds healing good?" She asked. Shadeflower nodded in response.

"Yeah. They don't even hurt anymore." Shadeflower meowed.

"That's great! " Aspenberry meowed. She noticed Shadeflower's mood was off. "Shadeflower, what's wrong?"

"I had a dream about that gray she cat again and she spoke to me again." Shadeflower meowed. "I don't understand. I thought only medicine cats and leaders got weird dreams . Why am I getting them?"

"What did she say, exactly, if I may ask?" Aspenberry meowed. She was intrigued by Shadeflower's situation. What was Starclan up to?

" She said Blood and bone have no limits known. The mind and heart are easily torn apart. It is there the infection starts. What does that mean? I tried to ask her but she left. " Shadeflower replied. Aspenberry nodded.

"it must be a prophecy from StarClan. And StarClan is never direct in its meaning. And yes Starclan usually only sends prophecies to medicine cats and leaders."

"Should I have been a medicine cat?" Shadeflower asked. Aspenberry shook her head.

"No. You are a warrior."

"Then why do I keep getting prophecies??

"StarClan must think you're special. And I agree." Aspenberry meowed.

"I'm not special. I'm just a normal warrior." Shadeflower meowed. Aspenberry shook her head no again.

"You are no normal warrior.'

"What do you mean?." Shadeflower shook her head.

"My dear, Haven't you wondered why your claws are longer than most?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Haven't you noticed how much stronger you are than the normal cat? Or how much faster you are? Haven't you noticed your sense of smell is better than others, that your sight is more clearer than others, that you can hear better than anyone else?" Aspenberry asked the young one. Shadeflower blinked.

"Yes, but-"

"Shadeflower, you are special. I've seen you hunt. You're a pro. Ive een you fight and you're amazing. Shadeflower, you are gifted." She meowed. "I had a Vision the night you became a warrior. I saw blood around you. But in that blood I saw fire. I'm that fire I saw your strength and how strong you will make ShadowClan."

Shadeflower's eyes only grew in astonishment. Shadeflower didn't know what to say.

"Then what does the second prophecy mean?" Shadeflower asked. She sat down, curling her tail around her paws.

"In my opinion, I think it means that your power that you have, has a price. What the price is, I don't know." Aspenberry meowed. "I'm sorry. But I will go to the moonpool tonight, and I will speak with StarClan." Shadeflower nodded.

"Thank you." She meowed.

"You don't need to thank me, Shadeflower . I'd do anything to help you"


	9. Chapter 7

Shadeflower stretched her legs. She was leading the sun high patrol today. She was enjoying life as a warrior. And so was Oakbriar.

"Who are you taking on the patrol?" Oakbriar asked her sister. Shadeflower shrugged.

"Probably Mistyflame, Stormfall Ravenfeather, and Mudpelt." Shadeflower meowed.

"Of course you're asking Stormfall" Oakbriar rolled her eyes. Shadeflower scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shadeflower asked. It had been at least two moons since they became warriors. Sure, Stormfall and her were spending a lot of time together, but She was new to being a warrior and he was her mentor.

"Nothing, I guess. You just spend so much time together." Oakbriar meowed, sitting down. "Though you should probably go get your patrol around. It's almost sunhigh." Shadeflower let her tail fall at Oakbriar's words. She backed up a little and turned to go organize her patrol.

"You ready?" Badgerclaw asked her, and she nodded. Shadeflower lookedout at the camp and she took in a deep breath.

"Mistyflame, Stormfall, Ravenfeather, and Mudpelt! Time for the sunhigh patrol!" Shadeflower yowled. The cats in the camp looked up and nodded. Featherpaw and Robinpaw looked up. Echofoot and her kits were out of the nursery. Silvershine's kit was following Aspenberry around. Mistyflame bounded over to Shadeflower. Mudpelt trudged over. Stormfall eagerly went to her side. Ravenfeather gave a longing glaze at Rowanpetal and then went over to the patrol.

"Why does Shadeflower get to lead the patrol." Mudpelt grumbled to himself. Mistyflame put her tail at his mouth.

"Hush!" Mistyflame meowed. "Badgerclaw chose her, so respect his decision." She meowed. Shadeflower sighed.

"Cmon. Let's go patrol the ThunderClan border again." Shadeflower meowed in a confident voice.

"Didn't we already do that?" Ravenfeather asked. Shadeflower nodded.

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt to check it again." She meowed. With that she led the way out of the camp, the others following behind. Stormfall walked next to Shadeflower. She looked at him and smiled, with a purr. He returned the purr and blinked slowly. She smiled.

"Hey, Ravenfeather, are you and Rowanpetal going to be mates?" Mudpelt asked the other tom. Ravenfeather shrugged in response.

"I don't know. I would like to." Ravenfeather replied. Shadeflower couldn't help but smile. She hoped the two would become mates.

"Hey, Shadeflower!! Mistyflame meowed, running to catch up. "I caught a mouse!" Shadeflower nodded.

"We can take it back later." Stormfall spoke up.

"Alright."

They reached the Thunderclan border. There was no activity, but they kept a close eyes ever since the battle two moons ago. The cats remarked the scent markers and then they returned to camp. The gathering was tonight. And Shadeflower would be going. She was honored to be chosen to go.

"Shadeflower?" Stormfall asked her, while they had some prey. Shadeflower looked up from her squirrel.

"Yeah?"

"How are you doing?" He asked with a head tilt. She blinked a couple of times.

"Okay, I guess." Shadeflower said, sounding a bit unsure. She couldn't tell him about the prophecies. There was no way. Aspenberry had spoken to Starclan, and they said the same thing Aspenberry had.

"You know, you can tell me anything." Stormfall meowed, touching her flank with his tail. Shadeflower nodded.

"I know. Thank you." She meowed. Oakbriar was watching them. She scoffed and stalked off to go hunting.

"You're very much welcome, Shadeflower." He meowed with a soft nuzzle. Shadeflower closed her eyes. She wished she could tell him what was wrong, she really did, but there was no way. It just wasn't possible.

"I hope you feel better."

"Thank you."

"I'm gonna get you!" Crowkit squealed as he jumped onto his brother Fernkit. Fernkit squealed in response "I got you, ThunderClan! Surrender to the almighty ShadowClan!"

"Get off Crowkit!!" Fernkit meowed grumpily. He clearly wasn't in the mood to play. Their mother Echofoot was sharing tounges with Mistyflame, her sister. Brownkit was batting around a ball of moss near the entrance to the nursery. Shimmerkit snuck up on her. The fluffy silver tabby she cat pounced on Brownkit.

"Hey Brownkit!!!" She meowed.

"Hi." Brownkit meowed. She coughed a little and playfully batted at Shimmerkit.

Featherpaw and Jaypaw padded into camp, carrying a mouse each. They proudly brought their prey to the fresh kill pile.

"I bet Shadeflower would be so proud of me!" Featherpaw meowed. Her sister Jaypaw rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Totally impressed with a mouse. " Jaypaw meowed sarcastically. Featherpaw herself ignored his comment. Robinpaw was clearing out the nursery to give them fresh bedding. Dustclaw watched over her. Pinetail and Mudpelt emerged into camp after their apprentices. Robinpaw padded over to Silvershine.

"I cleaned you're nest, Silvershine." She meowed. The queen smiled in response.

"Thank you Robinpaw,"

Shadeflower watched everyone interacting in the camp. She was anxious about the gathering that was approaching very fast. Featherpaw and Jaypaw were going, as was Badgerclaw, Stonestar, Oakbriar, Flamestorm, Stormfall, Dustclaw, Aspenberry and Pineheart. Shadeflower shook her fur and finished up the mouse she was eating. It was almost time to head out and the full moon shone overhead.

"Alright, all who are going to the gathering, we're leaving now!" Stonestar yowled. Shadeflower kept to her feet and bounded over to Oakbriar.

"Hey!" Shadeflower meowed. "You excited? We're going to the gathering!!" Shadeflower looked at her sister with enthusiasm, waiting for her response.

"Yeah! I'm excited. " Oakbriar meowed. "It's always interesting to see what happens in the other clans." Something seemed to be bothering Oakbriar. Shadeflower wanted to know, but she didn't ask. If her sister didn't want to tell her what was wrong, then that was that.

"Especially WindClan. They're so weird." Shadeflower meowed.

"You always say that." Oakbriar meowed, almost defensively. Shadeflower narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you being so defensive? Do you like someone in WindClan?" Shadeflower almost seemed as though she was accusing her of something. Oakbriar hissed at her.

"What is wrong with you!! Why...how could you accuse me of liking someone from another clan!!" Oakbriar turned around and stomped off. Shadeflower was shocked at the anger in her sisters voice. She had always thought they were really close. Shadeflower sighed and looked at her paws before joining Aspenberry.

"What's going on with Oakbriar?" Shadeflower asked her best friend. The tortishell shecat looked at Shadeflower warmly and with sweet kindness.

"Oh, don't you know? She's jealous."

"Jealous?! Of what?" Shadeflower was confused.

"Don't you see? Even a kit could see that Stormfall really likes you!" Aspenberry meowed. "That's what Oakbriar is jealous about. She wants someone to love her too."

"But I don't want a mate! Stormfall and I are just friends!" Shadeflower protested. "And I just became a warrior too! If Oakbriar wants a mate, why doesn't she just get one!! And why doesn't she see that I am just friends with Stormfall!" Shadeflower was flabbergasted at this. She shook her head and jumped onto the tree and she scrambled across it to get to the island in the lake. Aspenberry was behind her, and she said nothing to Shadeflower. The conversation was over and they had nothing more to say to each other.

Shadeflower went to sit next to her sister. Oakbriar ignored her, and just looked up to the leaders. Flowerstar, the leader of ThunderClan, a brown and white she cat sat next to Stonestar, wth her tail curled neatly around her paws. Badgerclaw and Honeystorm glared at each other. Lilystar, the leader of RiverClan, a brown tabby she cat sat on the other side of Stonestar. Stormshade, her deputy ignored the others. And WindClan's leader Swiftstar, a brown tom, sat proudly next to Flowerstar with his deputy Birdsong next to Honeystorm.

Aspenberry chatted with the other medicine cats, Morningpetal of WindClan, Berrylight of ThunderClan, and Sweetberry of RiverClan.

"Greetings from ThunderClan, it is time for the gathering to start. New leaf is getting closer, and the prey is running well in ThunderClan. We have a new warrior, Dappleflight." Flowerstar, like always, began the gathering Shadeflower gulped. That was the apprentice she had beaten. The cCans cheered for Dappleflight who cowered behind another shecat out of embarrassment.

"WindClan is also doing well, and we have new kits in the nursery." That was all Swiftstar said, and it seemed odd that Swiftstar said so little. Lilystar stepped forward.

"RiverClan, is thriving, and we thank ShadowClan, for the catmint. Without the catmint, many more lives would have been lost. Thank you Stonestar." Lilystar dipped her head in thanks.

"You are welcome, Lilystar. No cat deserves to die if it can be stopped." Stonestar meowed with wisdom. "ShadowClan is doing well. Prey is returning as the season changes." Stonestar meowed. The gathering was then over.

"We appreciate the catmint, Aspenberry." Sweetberry meowed.

"It is no problem."

"Will you receive an apprentice soon?"

"Hopefully."

Shadeflower looked at her sister who got to her feet. Shadeflower padded next to her sister, and she gathered a breath.

"I'm sorry, Oakbriar. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, really." Oakbriar meowed with a smile. "I know you didn't mean to offend me. I'm sorry I acted like that." Oakbriar touched her sisters flank with her tail.

"Of course I forgive you! I just want you to know, that Stormfall and I are just friends." Shadeflower said.

"Okay. I believe you."


	10. Chapter 8

Shadeflower was asleep in her nest. Her back leg was shaking a little, and she could hear Dustclaw's obnoxious snoring. A paw prodded at her. Shadeflower yawned and woke up. It had been two and a half moons since her arguement with Oakbriar.

"Hmm?" Shadeflower meowed. Featherpaw was there, smiling.

"Hey Shadeflower! I was wondering if we could go hunting with Jaypaw and Robinpaw!"

"Isn't it a little early? And shouldn't you go with your mentors?" Shadeflower got up in a sitting position.

"We want to go hunting early to prove that we can be warriors soon!" Robinpaw spoke up. "Can you go with us?" Shadeflower was curious as to why they asked her and not their mentors.

"Wouldn't it be better if you asked your mentors?" Shadeflower suggested. The two apprentices looked up at the warrior.

"But you're the best hunter!" Featherpaw meowed with shining, admiring eyes. It was clear as day that Featherpaw idolized Shadeflower . She sighed. The three apprentices were very persistent. But Shadeflower didn't want to take the apprentices out hunting without their mentors. She shifted her paws. It didn't feel right to take out the apprentices in the middle of the night.

"I don't know..."

"Pleaaaaseeee" Featherpaw meowed, a kind of squeaky meow. Both Jaypaw and Robinpaw were also looking at her with pleading eyes. Shadeflower didn't know what to say.

"Alright." She finally meowed. "But you have to promise to be careful. " she looked at them with a serious look in her eyes. All three of the young cats nodded vigorously.

"We promise." All three said in unison. Shadeflower stretched her legs, and she lead the three apprentices out into the forest, still having a slight feeling of unease. They followed her like a kit follows their mother. She brought them to the safest part of the forest that she could find.

"How's the best way to hunt?"

"How do we get as good as you?"

"What are your tricks??"

"Well first, you gotta be quiet." Shadeflower meowed, stifling a mrrow of laughter at the young apprentices. Instantly, all three of them fell silent. It was easy to see how much the three of them looked up to Shadeflower, especially Featherpaw. She had so much admiration for Shadeflower . It was something Shadeflower sometimes found hard to comprehend. She quickly pushed the thoughts away. They want her help. She was going to help him. I can do this.

"Patience is key. If you jump right in without thinking, there's more of a chance that you'll miss the prey." Shadeflower meowed, curling her tail around her paws. Featherpaw, Jaypaw, and Robinpaw nodded, their eyes wide, and eager to learn the things Shadeflower was saying. She cleared her throat.

"Also, remember to be quiet so the prey doesn't hear you. The element of surprise is very useful, just as when in battle." Shadeflower meowed. "And focus. Don't let yourself be distracted."

"Thank you Shadeflower!" All three of them said in unison. She smiled at the younger cats. I bet I'd make a great mentor! Maybe Stonestar will give me my own apprentice soon. "We should get back now. Remember the things I've told you." She said to them. They nodded and Shadeflower rose to her paws and so did the apprentices. They followed Shadeflower back to camp. Sparrowflight was awake.

"There you are! You found them!" Sparrowflight sighed in relief. Shadeflower hadn't realized how long she'd been out with the apprentices. "I was worried sick!"

"Shadeflower was giving us training tips!" Featherpaw meowed excitedly.

"You stupid furball, you weren't supposed to say that!" Jaypaw hissed at her sister under his breath.

"What?! Shouldn't your mentors do that??" Sparrowflight slightly raised her voice.

"I'm sorry Sparrowflight. They were very insistent." Shadeflower meowed. Sparrowflight sighed, lashing her tail.

"You shouldn't be bugging Shadeflower all the time, you three." Sparrowflight shook her head. Featherpaw, Jaypaw, and Robinpaw all looked at their paws. "I didn't mean to get them in trouble."

"I'll have to speak to your mentors." Sparrowflight said with a sigh.

"We just wanted help so we could do really well on our hunting assessments!" Robinpaw spoke up. Featherpaw and Jaypaw nodded. Shadeflower sighed. I remember my hunting assessment. She recalled how nervous she had been, and she understood why the three of them would want extra help.

"Oh, my dear kits, I understand that youre nervous and all, but you shouldn't be bugging other warriors in the early hours of the morning." She sighed. "I hope you do well. " Shadeflower padded away as the mother licked each of her kits ears. She noticed Shimmerkit was helping Aspenberry again. She smiled, maybe Shimmerkit would become the medicine cat apprentice when she was old enough. shadeflower padded through camp.

"Hey Shadeflower, come here!" Badgerclaw meowed. "I have a question for you." She turned her head at the sound of her fathers voice. She smiled and went rover to him happily.

"Yeah?" She asked him, purring. She rubbed against him.

"Stonestar and I noticed how well you help out the apprentices, and we we're wondering how you might feel about mentoring one of Echofoot's kits? They will be apprentices very soon." Shadeflower blinked in suprise. Did Badgerclaw already know about what happened that morning? She gulped and nodded.

"Yeah...I would..." she said. Badgerclaw purred.

"I'm so proud of you, my daughter." He said. "You have grown up so much. You deserve so much." He meowed.

"Badgerclaw, thank you so much for everything." Shadeflower meowed. Badgerclaw touched her flank with his tail.

"Of course. You're my daughter." He purred. "I'll tell Stonestar that you're interested in an apprentice." He nodded to her and she nodded. She had to tell Aspenberry right away! She padded past the warriors who were coming in from a patrol. She nodded to them and she slipped into the medicine cat den.

"What is yarrow for?" Shimmerkit was next to Aspenberry. The kit was fascinated with herbs and Aspenberry. The medicine cat purred.

"We use yarrow if someone swallows something yucky and they need to get rid of it." She meowed and Shimmerkit nodded, wide eyed.

"Hey Aspenberry!" Shadeflower walked over and touched noses with her best friend.

"Hello Shadeflower." Aspenberry purred.

"I'm going to have an apprentice! Badgerclaw just asked if I would like one!" She meowed happily. Aspenberry smiled widely with a loud purr.

"That is wonderful news! When Shimmerkit is 6 moons, she wants to be my apprentice." Shimmerkit nodded.

"I love the herbs and I want to help other cats!" She said happily. "I can't wait to help Aspenberry!" Shadeflower was glowing with happiness for Aspenberry and Shimmerkit. They were bonding, and she thought it was cute. Shimmerkit would make a wonderful medicine cat.

"I'm proud of you Shadeflower ." Aspenberry rested her head on hers. Shadeflower purred. It was true. She had come so far from the night of her mother's death. She was a successful warrior now. Shadeflower couldn't be more happier with her life.

"I should tell Oakbriar." Shadeflower touched noses with her one last time before she left. Shadeflower spotted Oakbriar chatting with Mistyflame and Stormheart. Maybe I should let them be for now. Shadeflower thought she could go hunting. She left the camp, making her paws lighter as she walked. She listened, looking up through the tall dark pine trees, scenting what was around her. Keeping quiet she smelled everything around her. Old cat scents. Pine needles. Dead leaves. And a squirrel. She dropped low and spotted the squirrel. She watched him carefully, slowly creeping up on the unsuspecting animal, making sure she made no noise. Then at the right moment, she pushed up with her powerful back legs and she flexed her claws as she lept. She landed on the squirrel, quickly killing it. She felt proudly. This would feed the clan very well.

She returned to the camp with two squirrels and two mice for the fresh kill pile. She proudly put them down. Stonestar was talking with Echofoot, Ravenfeather, and Mistyflame. He saw Shadeflowerand he beckoned her over to him. Shadeflower nodded and she bounded over to him.

"Today, Echofoots kits are becoming apprentices and I believe you three will make good mentors. " Stonestar meowed. He looked specifically at Shadeflower, who shifted on her paws nervously.

"Thank you Stonestar." Ravenfeather meowed. Mistyflame nodded. The older, gray she cat was beginning to show her age with white hairs around her muzzle. She had been a warrior for a very long time, and Shadeflower believed this would be her last apprentice. She glanced at the elders den. It was strange with Gorsefire gone. He hadn't survived leaf bare, catching greencough. She didn't want to see Mistyflame go to the elders den, but she had been a senior warrior when she was a kit.

"I'll make you proud." Shadeflower spoke up.

"I'm sure all of you will." Stonestar meowed.


	11. Chapter 9

"Brownpaw! Fernpaw! Crowpaw!" The Clan cheered. Fernpaw looked up at Shadeflower with eager eyes. She smiled down at her apprentice. Echofoot approached them.

"I'm proud of you, my kits." She purred. They were her first litter. Fernpaw smiled and touched noses wth her.

"I'll be the best hunter, Echofoot! " Fernpaw meowed. "And I have the best mentor!" He boasted. Fernpaw had to have heard the stories from Featherpaw, Jaypaw, and Robinpaw.

"Remember to listen to your mentors." Echofoot told all three of them, they nodded solemnly.

"We will!" Crowpaw insisted. His mother nodded. Shadeflower looked at Fernpaw. I will make you an amazing warrior of ShadowClan! She vowed silently. She looked around while Fernpaw and his siblings talked to their mother. She saw that Featherpaw, Robinpaw, and Jaypaw were preparing for their final assessment. She silently wished them luck.

"Hey Shadeflower, what are we doing first?" Fernpaw interrupted her thoughts with his question. She looked down at him.

"Well, why don't we go see the borders?" She suggested. "That way you know a little bit about the territory."

"Okay! Hey Crowpaw, what are you doing?" He asked his brother.

"I'm on elder duty." He said with a sigh and Mistyflame gave Crowpaw a look.

"Remember what I told you, Crowpaw." She said sternly and he nodded.

"I know, I know. I have Brownpaw to help! " he said happily, referring to his sister.

"See, you won't be alone!" Fernpaw reminded him. "I'm sure you guys will see the territory soon! Bye!" He said, turning his attention back to Shadeflower. She smiled at him. He reminds me of Oakbriar when she was an apprentice. Speaking of her sister, she had been so proud of Shadeflower when she found out she'd be a mentor. Oakbriar padded over to her.

"Have fun. And make sure you listen ,Fernpaw." Oakbriar meowed. "Stormfall had to go on a patrol, but he wanted me to tell you that he's so proud of you and that he wants to go hunting with you after you're training session with Fernpaw." Butterflies formed in Shadeflower's stomach when Oakbriar gave her the message. She nodded.

"Okay." She meowed, kind of nervous.

"Can we go now? I wanna see the lake! Everyone always talks about the lake! And the island! I wanna see the island too! Cmon Shadeflower! I wanna go!" Fernpaw was bursting with energy and Oakbriar was very amused. She chuckled as she went off to go hunting or something with Stormheart.

"Patience, Fernpaw, is a very key thing to learn. But yes, we will see the lake. It's beautiful." She meowed, beckoning him with her tail. She left the camp with Fernpaw right beside her, his dark gray tabby pelt brushing up against hers. He would grow to be a very strong cat. Shadeflower was happy to train him.

"Wow! The forest is so big!" Fernpaw stopped to gaze at the huge pine trees around them.

"That it is." Shadeflower meowed. "And this is only part of all the clans' territory. There's RiverClan, ThunderClan, and WindClan too."

"We don't share a border with WindClan, right?"

"Nope. A long, long time ago, when the Clans lived in the old forest, ShadowClan and WindClan were mortal enemies." Shadeflower recited the stories that had been passed down for generations and generations.

"Wow! Before the great battle with the Dark Forest?" Fernpaw was eager to learn and he had wide eyes.

"Before that." She meowed. "It was in the old forest."

"Can we go there?" He asked and Shadeflower stifled a mrrow of laughter as she shook her head.

"No, no we can't. It's long been destroyed by the Twolegs. But the memories and the stories will never die." She meowed as she started walking again. Fernpaw followed her as she showed him the best hunting spots and the borders.

"What's that yucky fishy smell?" Fernpaw scrunched up his nose.

"That's RiverClan." Shadeflower meowed. Shadeflower remembered the one border skirmish with RiverClan when she was an apprentice. It was close.

"How can they go in the lake? It's so wet and it's weird. How do they swim?" Fernpaw clearly was disgusted at the thought of being in water. Shadeflower completely understood him. She hated being wet too.

"Only StarClan knows." Shadeflower meowed. "Let's head to the ThunderClan border." She meowed and she guided him to the opposite side of the territory, stopping to show him a good view of the lake.

"Oh my StarClan! It's so huge!!" Fernpaw exclaimed. He looked out across the lake. "Is that where WindClan lives?" He asked, trying to see the moorland.

"Yes." Shadeflower admired his curiosity, but she hoped that it wouldn't get the best of him.

"Wow." He exhaled. They reached the ThunderClan border. Fernpaw had grown up knowing the rivalry between ShadowClan and ThunderClan all too well. They were always fighting and never saw eye to eye. Shadeflower noticed the young tom seemed tired. He had a long day and he traveled very far.

"Alright, let's get back to camp. And you can rest. I know you've had a long and eventful day." Shadeflower meowed. Fernpaw yawned and nodded.

They returned to camp just in time for the warrior ceremony. Great StarClan, it was so hard to believe that Featherpaw was already becoming a warrior. Shadeflower remembered when she had been born. Shadeflower couldn't be more proud of the young one. Stormfall sat next to her.

"I'm proud of you. I hope you use what I've taught you to help young Fernpaw." He purred in her ear,

"I will!" She meowed, feeling embarrassed. He purred and nuzzled her shoulder.

"I, Stonestar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this Apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a Warrior in her turn'

" Robinpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Robinpaw who sat next to her sisters, nodded and took in a deep breath, her blue eyes shining.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your Warrior name. Robinpaw from this moment you will be known as Robinfoot. StarClan honors your speed and your quick thinking, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Stonestar rested his muzzle on Robinfoot's head.She licked his shoulder in return. He beckoned for Jaypaw to step forward. The sassy gray shecat proudly stepped forward with her tail held high.

"I, Stonestar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this Apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a Warrior in her turn "

"Jaypaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Jaypaw looked up, puffing out her chest in pride.

"I do." Her voice was loud and clear, and very serious.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your Warrior name. Jaypaw from this moment you will be known as Jayspirit. StarClan honors your boldness, your ability to speak your mind and your loyalry , and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Stonestar rested his muzzle on Jayspirit's head.She licked his shoulder in return and she turned to sit by Robinfoot. Featherpaw then stepped forward and Shadeflower could see how much she'd grown from the tiny little fluff ball to the sleek full grown warrior.

"I, Stonestar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this Apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a Warrior in her turn."

" Featherpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Featherpaw nodded vigorously and looked up with beautiful shining eyes

"I do." She said loudly and proudly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your Warrior name. Featherpaw from this moment you will be known as Featherlight. StarClan honors your positivity and your honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Stonestar rested his muzzle on Featherlight's head.She licked his shoulder in return.

"Robinfoot! Jayspirit! Featherlight!" The clan cheered, and Shadeflower cheered very loudly for Featherlight. She was so proud of the silver she cat, so very proud. Featherlight, after talking to Sparrowflight who was beyond proud, bounded over to Shadeflower .

"I'm a warrior now! Just like you!" She purred and she rubbed against the older she cat, purring loudly and with so much love.

"You've done so well! I'm so proud!" Shadeflower was beaming with happiness. She was on cloud nine and she couldn't be happier.

"Thank you Shadeflower !" She purred and her sister Jayspirit tumbled into her.

"Cmon, fluffball, let's get out nests made! In the warriors den!" Jayspirit boasted. Featherlight nodded and chased after her sisters. Shadeflower looked back at Stormfall.

"Walk with me?" He asked. She nodded in response and she rose to her paws. The strong, muscular gray tom started walking wth Shadeflower by his side. I wonder what he wants to talk about. Shadeflower could only imagine what he would say.

" Shadeflower, did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Stoneshadow asked her, looking into her eyes. She gasped softly, gazing back at his amber eyes.

"No." she said shyly, her pelt tingling, her belly doing flips and twists.

"Well you are, and I love being around you, and I am so glad I got to be your mentor, and seeing you grow as a warrior and as a young she cat, I am just so proud." He meowed, stopping for a second. "I don't know if you feel the same, but I really think I've fallen for you, Shadeflower." He took in a deep breath. "Will you be my mate?"


	12. Chapter 10

Shadeflower was completely shocked. He wants to be mates? I know we have gotten close., but I don't know if I'm ready for a mate yet... She was confused and embarrassed. Stoneshadow looked at her lovingly and his eyes were filled with concern, love, and caring.

"I...I'm not sure if I'm ready for a mate yet. I have Fernpaw to take care of and train...and do think I feel something for you, but I don't know what it is yet. But I don't want to ruin our friendship either..." Shadeflower was rambling now, her thoughts immediately turning into spoken words.

"I understand. I'll wait for you. I love you, Shadeflower. We will always be friends. " he dipped his head and touched his tail to her shoulder. Shadeflower nodded and she felt her heart try to escape from her chest. Her rubbed against her before returning back to camp. I know I feel something strongly for him, I just don't know what it is yet. Shadeflower looked up to the sky and wished StarClan had the answers for her. But she got no response from them. She shook her head. I have to talk to Aspenberry, then to Oakbriar. Shadeflower turned around, and with a heavy heart, she padded back to camp. Her paws felt like stone as she entered the camp. She forced herself to take another step, and she made it into Aspenberry's den.

"You alright, Shadeflower ? " the pretty she cat looked up from her herb sorting. "You look troubled. Come sit." Shadeflower nodded and she padded over and sat down next to her.

"Stormfall asked me to be his mate." Shadeflower meowed, looking at her paws.

"Wow! That's wonderful!" Aspenberry then noticed Shadeflower's demeanor. "Wait, why aren't you excited?"

"I told him I wasn't ready for a mate." She sighed, looking at her paws. "Now I feel horrible."

"Oh, Shadeflower , don't feel bad! It's okay to not be ready." She reassured her. "What did he say?"

"He said he'd wait for me." She meowed. "I just feel like I've ruined it all."

"You didn't, believe me. When you're ready, you tell him. I can tell by how you're acting, that you do feel something, right?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Then it's okay! When you're ready, you tell him!" Aspenberry purred. "It will be alright, I promise." Shadeflower smiled. Aspenberry always knew how to help Shadeflower and how to cheer her up. She's more of a mother to me than Flowerdapple ever was. She touched noses with Aspenberry before heading off to find her sister, Oakbriar. She sighed when she spotted her with Stormheart again.

"Hey, Oakbriar? Can I talk to you?" Shadeflower asked, swishing her tail behind her nervously. The brown tabby she cat nodded and quickly touched noses with Stormheart. She walked with Shadeflower until they were alone.

"What did you and Stormfall talk about?"

"He asked me to be his mate."

"He did?! Oh my StarClan that's awesome!" Oakbriar had gotten over her jealousy really quickly.

"I said no because I wasn't ready." Shadeflower sighed. Oakbriar's tail drooped in sadness.

"Oh Shadeflower , why won't you let yourself be happy?" Oakbriar had sadness in her voice. Oakbriar was the only one besides Aspenberry who knew the most about what happened with Flowerdapple and Shadeflower.

"Oakbriar..."

"You deserve to be happy!" Oakbriar insisted.

"I am happy! I'm a mentor now!" Shadeflower insisted. Oakbriar shook her head.

"That's not what I mean, Shadeflower, and you know it. Please find a way to be happy. You of all cats deserve it the most." Oakbriar sighed and turned around, walking away. Shadeflower didn't know what to do. She looked across the camp and her eyes locked with Stormfall's She gasped for a second as the moment seemed to last longer than a moment. She broke the connection, with her pelt feeling itchy and hot. What was she going to do? She flexed her claws, scratching at the dirt. She looked around the camp.

"I don't have fleas!" Flamestorm grumbled. Toadpelt rolled his eyes.

"Well you have something! You're constant scratching is keeping me up at night!" Toadpelt growled at his fellow denmate.

"Well then sleep somewhere else!" Flamestorm meowed under his breath. Shadeflower shook her head. They were back to their famous bickering. Some things never change. She smiled to herself.

"We're finally warriors!" Featherlight boasted to Jayspirit. She rolled her eyes.

"You've said that for the millionth time, Featherlight. I think even RiverClan heard you." Jayspirit licked her paws. Featherlight sighed. Jayspirit sure had a sass problem.

"How was the border patrol?" Ravenfeather asked Dustclaw when he returned to camp. Ravenfeather and Rowanpetal had become mates and it was so beautiful even if Rowanpetal was unable to bear kits.

"It went well. All was quiet." He meowed. Yes, so far, everything has gone well. The borders were quiet, and the clans were in peace. There was no fighting and no hostility, but Shadeflower couldn't help but wonder how long it would last. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. She shook her head. There was nothing to worry about. Nothing at all.

"What are we learning today?" Fernpaw asked Shadeflower as she stretched, waking herself up for the day. It had been a moon since Stormfall had asked to be her mate. Nothing had changed, they still were close, and things were slightly awkward for her, but that was about it. And Fernpaw was learning a lot. His biggest struggle was patience. The young tom was impulsive.

"I was thinking of giving you a mini hunting assessment today. Just to see your progress." She meowed and Fernpaw nodded, shifting his paws. He seemed nervous, and she hoped that would help him with patience. She wanted him to succeed and he had so much potential.

"Are Brownpaw and Crowpaw having an assessment too?" He asked curiously. Shadeflower shook her head.

"No, just you." She meowed. "Are you ready?" She asked him. He nodded, and he still seemed a little nervous. "Alright, lets go then." shadeflower said to him and she turned around and he was right behind her. She led him out of camp.

"I want you to follow along the ThunderClan border, but in the forest, and try not to stray to close to the border." She instructed him. He nodded. She was lucky to have such a well behaved apprentice. She smiled down at him. "Are you ready?" She asked him.

"Yes. I'll make you proud!" He promised before turning around and stalking off in the direction she had told him. She followed him, trailing behind. Hopefully they didn't run into a border patrol. She kept a safe distance, hiding in the bushes, so she didn't disturb any prey. The dark gray tabby tom was focused. He kept his tail still as he scented for prey. Shadeflower already knew there was a squirrel nearby. Cmon, Fernpaw. There's a squirrel. She hoped he'd notice. His ears pricked as he heard somthing. He instinctively went into a hunters crouch. shadeflower heard and smelled squirrels and mice and even Thunderclan warriors. . She focused on Fernpaw.

Fernpaw was stalking a mouse. He had good form, and was keeping as close to the ground and quiet as he could. He even was showing a bit of patience. She felt proud of him. As the perfect moment to strike grew near, Fernpaw, unsheathed his claws, and jumped, landing right on the mouse, killing it quickly. shadeflower was impressed with him. He had clearly been practicing when Shadeflower wasn't around. Fernpaw was beginning to become a very successful hunter. Shadeflower watched him bury the mouse next to a small bush. She rose to her paws as her moved on. Shadeflower perked her ears as she heard cats of her own clan that were just leaving camp. She shook her head and followed her apprentice. She caught up to Fernpaw who had just missed a catch.

"Mousedung!" He cursed under his breath. She sighed. Patience, Fernpaw, Patience. He shook his pelt before searching for something else. She scented a freshly caught sparrow. She had just missed that catch. He was getting good.

"How is training going, Shadeflower ?" Badgerclaw meowed. She and Fernpaw had returned and he'd done very well for his first assessment. She and her father were sharing prey.

"Good! Fernpaw must be practicing when I'm not teaching him new things. He did very well for his first assessment. I'm really proud of him so far." Shadeflower said in between mouthfuls. Badgerclaw purred in response.

"I'm glad. You've grown so much. I still remember the time I first laid eyes on you." He said. "You were a pawfull back then."

"I was?" shadeflower didn't remember much of her early kithood.

"Oh yes." He chuckled. "I remember when you raided the medicine den because you thought ThunderClan had invaded." Shadeflower smiled and laughed. That did sound like her.

"Why all the nostalgia today?" Shadeflower said, amused.

Badgerclaw swallowed some of his vole.

"Seeing my daughter having an apprentice has really hit me that you're not a little kit anymore." Badgerclaw meowed. "You're a grown cat now and I couldn't be more proud of you and Oakbriar." Shadeflower half smiled.

"Thank you." She meowed. Oakbriar bounded over to them.

"I have great news!!" Oakbriar told them. "I'm expecting kits!" She announced.

"Oh my Starclan, really? Who's the lucky tom?" Shadeflower jumped up to her paws. Her eyes shone with happiness for her sister.

"Stormheart!" She meowed. Badgerclaw purred.

"Have you told him yet?" He asked her. She shook her head no.

"Not yet! I wanted to tell you guys first! I'm so excited! And scared. " she said.

"You'll be fine." Shadeflower purred, touching her tail to her shoulder. "You'll make an amazing mother." The two sisters rubbed against each other.

"Much better than Flowerdapple" Badgerclaw meowed. "I'm proud of both of you." He purred proudly.

"Thank you, Badgerclaw. That means so much to me." Oakbriar smiled and Shadeflower couldn't be happier.

"Aspenberry?" Shadeflower walked into the medicine den. She had to tell her best friend about the strange increase in her senses.

"Hello, Shadeflower. How are you, my dear?" She purred and rubbed against the calico.

"Something strange is happening to me." Shadeflower meowed, worry in her voice.

"What is it?" Aspenberry asked, her tone serious.

"My senses are way to heightened." Shadeflower meowed nervously, shifting on her paws.

"don't Sperry, I'm sure you'll be fine, Shadeflower. You're special. Remember that." She rubbed against her. Shadeflower nodded. She felt more at ease now.

"Fernpaw is doing so well, and Oakbriar is expecting Stormheart's kits." Shadeflower filled in Aspenberry about the news.

"That's wonderful! Tell Oakbriar to see me, so I can check up on her." Shadeflower nodded. She then left the medicine den, very happy and excited for the new kits


	13. Chapter 11

It was odd, not having Oakbriar next to her in the warriors den now that she had moved into the nursery. Shimmerkit, who was almost ready to be an apprentice was constantly checking up on how Oakbriar was doing as a new queen. It was adorable and Silvershine was always apologizing to Oakbriar, though she didn't mind.

Stormfall had his nest next to Shadeflower now, to keep her company. She had originally thought that her telling him that she wasn't ready to be mates yet would have pushed them apart, but actually they had only grown closer.

"You miss her, don't you?" he asked her. It was night, and Shadeflower was having a hard time falling asleep.

"Yeah." She sighed, curling her tail around her, covering her nose. He licked her ears.

"She will be back sooner than you think." He said comfortingly. She smiled a small smile in response. He nuzzled her.

"Thank you." Shadeflower whispered, he didn't hear her, but that didn't matter. She had a close friend to keep her company, and she knew in her heart that he truly loved her. Her eyes drifted shut, and she was lulled to sleep by the sound of his purring.

"Shimmerpaw! Shimmerpaw!" Shadeflower cheered with the rest of the clan for the new medicine cat apprentice. Silvershine was next to Shadeflower and Shimmerpaw ran over to her mother.

"I'm so glad I get to be a medicine cat! Now I can help save other kits just like Sunkit and Mistkit!" Shimmerpaw told her mother. Sunkit and Mistkit hadn't survived their first two moons. Silvershine smiled.

"I'm sure you'll make an amazing medicine cat." Silvershine purred and Shadeflower's heart ached for the queen and her only surviving daughter of this litter.

"You will." Shadeflower meowed, with a purr. "And you have an amazing mentor to teach you. Shimmerpaw's eyes shone with happiness. Her mother had the same look. Shimmerpaw then nodded and bounded over to Aspenberry's den.

"Oh no, Oakbriar will be alone in the nursery!" Shadeflowers eyes widened. She couldn't let her sister be alone. She ran over to the nursery where Oakbriar was sleeping. She couldn't let her be alone. She breathed heavily. Her sister was laying on her side, her back leg twitching a little. She was dreaming. Shadeflower smiled at how peaceful her sister looked. Her belly was swollen with kits. She laid down next to Oakbriar.

"Hey, Shadeflower ." Stormheart meowed. She looked up and smiled.

"There's no one to keep her company in the nursery. I think I'm gonna move my nest in here so she won't be alone." Shadeflower meowed. Stormheart smiled and laughed a little.

"You're a really sweet cat. I'll stay with her. " he meowed. "I'll keep her company. I'm sure there's another cat who would miss you." Shadeflower looked at her sister longingly but she knew she'd be happy with Stormheart with her.

"Thank you, Stormheart. I'm glad she has you." Shadeflower rose to her paws, and she padded out of the nursery. Fernpaw was chatting with Brownpaw over by the apprentices den. She smiled to herself. Life was good. She had those who loved her all around her. It doesn't matter that Flowrdapple didn't love me. My father, my sister, Aspenberry, and Stormfall love me. And that's what matters now. I am loved.

"Did I get the move right?" Fernpaw asked. They were battle training, and Fernpaw, Crowpaw, and Brownpaw were training together with shadeflower , Mistyflame and Ravenfeather. Crowpaw scrambled to his paws.

"Yeah, you did." Crowpaw meowed. "I didn't stand a chance, oh powerful Fernpaw." Crowpaw was joking with his brother. Mistyflame chuckled. Shadeflower shook her head.

"Alright you two." Shadeflower meowed. "You can't have fun in warrior training." She gave them a stern look, though she was joking.

"Yeah. No fun allowed here. Knock those grins off your faces." Ravenfeather joined in with Shadeflower's joke. Crowpaw and Brownpaw exchanged a glance, and they rolled their eyes. Fernpaw shifted on his paws. He didn't get the joke.

"We are just kidding." Shadeflower purred, telling her apprentice. Fernpaw sighed in relief.

"Okay, that's good." Fernpaw meowed. Shadeflower smiled and exchanged a glance with Mistyflame. She nodded in agreement.

"All three of you deserve to go to the gathering tonight." Mistyflame meowed. All three of the apprentices looked wide eyed in astonishment. But they were also excited. Ravenfeather also nodded in agreement. The moon was full and the gathering was an important part of life in the clans. This would be the first time for all three of the apprentices being at the gathering together. And they deserved it very much.

"We should get back to camp. You all can get some freshkill and you may rest up for the journey tonight." Ravenfeather said with a nod of his head. Shadeflower didn't say much, but she agreed wth his statement. The sun barely shown through the tops of the trees, and the weather was slowly getting chilly, as leaf fall was upon them. Oakbriar's kits would be here any day now, and Shadeflower worried about them being born so close to leaf bare. She shook her head it clear her thoughts and she walked back to camp, next to Fernpaw, and her paws crushed pine needles into the earth.

"I can't wait to be a warrior!" Fernpaw meowed. "I'll be so fierce, ThunderClan will run all the way to the mountains!" Shadeflower burst out laughing.

"All the Clans will tremble with fear." She added, playfully batting at his ear. Fernpaw rolled his eyes at her when she did that. She chuckled in response. She was so proud of him.

They reached the camp and Shadeflower immediately went into the nursery to check on Oakbriar.

"How are you feeling?" Shadeflower asked her.

"Pretty good. I can't wait to see them." She purred. "How's Fernpaw doing?"

"Really well. He's going to the gathering tonight. All of them are." Shadeflower meowed just as Stormheart came in, carrying a mouse for the expectant queen.

"Ooo thank you!" Oakbriar meowed happily as Stormheart set it down for her with a purr.

"I caught it just for you." He purred, nuzzling her.

"You're so sweet." She started to eat the mouse, but then, her back leg moved closer to her swollen belly as she let out a cry of pain.

"Oakbriar!?" Both Stormheart and Shadeflower exclaimed at the same time.

"The kits are coming!" She gasped.

"I'll get Aspenberry!" Shadeflower ran out of the nursery as Stormheart nuzzled Oakbriar.

"Aspenberry! The kits are coming!" Shadeflower exclaimed. "Come quick!"

"Shimmerpaw, would you like to get some borage leaves and a stick?" Aspenberry asked. The young apprentice nodded.

"I will!" She meowed diving deeper into the medicine den. Aspenberry then went with Shadeflower into the nursery.

"Stormheart, please wait outside." Aspenberry asked as she and Shadeflower entered the nursery.

"But-"

"Please." Aspenberry interrupted. He nodded, leaving the nursery to pace outside. Shadeflower sat down as Shimmerpaw came in with a stick and borage leaves.

"Here you go!" She meowed and Aspenberry pressed her paws on Oakbriar's belly. Oakbriar groaned in pain.

"Press your paws on her belly, Shimmerpaw." Aspenberry instructed. Shimmerpaw placed her paws next to Aspenberry's. Shadeflower was anxious and she kneaded the floor of the nursery.

"I can feel the kits!" Shimmerpaw meowed.

"Yes, yes I can too. I know it's hurts Oakbriar, but push." Aspenberry meowed sweetly and encouragingly. "If it helps, bite down on the stick."Oakbriar nodded and she pushed, crying out in pain. She bit down on the stick. Shadeflower watched, nervous. Oh Starclan, please let Oakbriar be okay. Shadeflower silently prayed.

It felt like moons had passed before the first kit appeared. Shadeflower immediately started licking it.

"It's a shekit!" Shimmerpaw meowed. Then the next kit was born, a tom. Shadeflower helped place the little one at her belly.

"Just one more." Aspenberry meowed kindly. "You're doing so well." Oakbriar nodded and pushed one more time. A shekit was born, and then Oakbriar relaxed. She pulled her kits close to her belly and she licked them. Their were tiny mews from the little ones.

"They're so cute!" Shimmerpaw meowed. Oakbriar purred. Shadeflower left and beckoned for Stormheart.

"The kits are here." She meowed. Stormheart sighed in relief, and he followed Shadeflower into the nursery.

"They're beautiful!" Stormheart purred. "Oh, my beautiful kits! I'm so glad you're here now!" He exclaimed, nuzzling Oakbriar, who was clearly exhausted. Shadeflower sat down, admiring her kin. "Thank you Shimmerpaw and Aspenberry!" Stormheart meowed, Shimmerpaw was Stormheart's younger sister.

"Shall we name our daughters and son?" Oakbriar meowed. The one shecat was a dark brown tabby, the tom was a solid dark gray and the other shecat was a gray tabby.

"The brown shekit looks just like you, Oakbriar. Shall we call her Briarkit?" Stormheart asked.

"Thats a beautiful name!" Oakbriar purred. "The tom has your dark gray tabby pelt. Can we call him Cinderkit?"

"Yes. I like that name. And the other she kit, can we call her Smokekit?" He asked.

"Yeah, Smokekit." Oakbriar was sleepy.

"Oakbriar before you go to sleep, can you eat these borage leaves? They will help with your milk." Aspenberry encouraged her. The new mother nodded and lapped up the leaves. Stormheart settled next to her, in his nest as Oakbriar went to sleep. Briarkit, Cinderkit, and Smokekit squirmed next to Oakbriar, pawing at her belly. They were too cute and Shadeflower already loved them.

"Come, let Oakbriar rest." Aspenberry guided Shadeflower and Shimmerpaw out of the nursery. Shadeflower realized it was almost time for the gathering. She bounded over to Fernpaw.

"Are you ready?" Shadeflower asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah! But I'm also so nervous! But Echofoot said she'll stand with me." He meowed to Shadeflower p. "Crowpaw thinks I'm being dumb." He rolled his eyes at his brother.

"It's okay to be nervous, little one." Shadeflower purred. "Come on, lets go or we will miss it!" She meowed, bounding over to join the patrol.

"Wait up, Shadeflower ! You're faster than WindClan!" He meowed and Shadeflower skidded to a halt. She was almost ahead of the patrol. She stopped and decided to walk the rest of the way Fernpaw caught up to Echofoot and he flashed a smile to Shadeflower . She sniffed. ThunderClan was already at the gathering, WindClan was almost there, and RiverClan was there. Shadeflower followed the patrol, and she smiled. Featherlight, Jayspirit, and Robinfoot were here as warriors. And she, was here as a mentor. What could be better than this?


	14. Chapter 12

"Wait for me!" Shadeflower looked up to see Briarkit chasing after Smokekit. She held in her laughter. Oakbriar certainly had her hands full with those three. Cinderkit pounced on Shadeflower's tail. She turned to see the young tom kit.

"I caught you!" Cinderkit meowed, puffing out his chest. "Surrender to ShadowClan!" Shadeflower flopped over on her side.

"I surrender!" Shadeflower meowed.

"ShadowClan is the best!" Cinderkit purred. Oakbriar was watching the two of them.

"Cinderkit!" Oakbriar called out for her kits. "Smokekit, and Briarkit! Time to go inside!" Stormheart appeared beside her.

"But I'm playing with Shadeflower !" Cinderkit protested. Shadeflower couldn't help but smile. Oakbriar gave him a stern look.

"It's getting late, and it's getting cold. It's time to come inside." Oakbriar repeated. Oakbriar was indeed correct. The sun was setting and it was the middle of leaf bare, and the air was cold and crisp, with the promise of snow. Cinderkit looked at his mother and he nodded. He ran over to his mother, joining Smokekit and Briarkit. Shadeflower stood up. She shook her fur and she smiled as Oakbriar led the kits into the nursery. Fernpaw followed, carrying a small vole. It wasn't much, but he had just caught it, and he took it straight it the nursery. She couldn't be more proud of the young cat. He had grown up so much over the past two moons. He wasn't a fluffy new apprentice anymore, his fur was sleek, and his muscles strong. He was almost as big as her, and he was fast, and strong. He would make a great warrior.

"You coming, Shadeflower?" Stormfall's voice interrupted her thoughts. She nodded and she followed him into the warrior's den. Most of the other warriors were already asleep. Shadeflower curled up in her nest. Many of the other cats assumed Shadeflower and Stormfall were mates. They weren't, at least not yet. Shadeflower still wasn't ready. And he accepted that. Stormfall settled into his nest, next to Shadeflower.

"Sleep well, Shadeflower." He murmured.

"You too, Stormfall " She meowed, her eyes half open. They closed, and she fell into sleep's tight embrace.

She awoke in a familiar place. Starclan. She recognized Yellowfang as the gray she cat from before. Shadeflower held her breath. Another prophecy? Shadeflower's heart filled with dread. Yellowfang dipped her head.

"Hello, Shadeflower." Yellowfang meowed. Shadeflower shifted on her paws nervously.

"Hello." She meowed. She curled her tail around her back leg.

"Shadeflower, relax." Yellowfang meowed. "You look stiffer than a tree." Shadeflower immediately sat down.

"Sorry" She mumbled. Her nerves were still on edge though. What did Starclan have to say to her this time? Yellowfang sat down.

"It's nothing bad, Shadeflower. I promise you that." She meowed.

"Oh please." There was another cat who padded forward. Nightwing! He was her father's father.

"Nightwing? What are you doing here?" Yellowfang snapped.

"The only thing you ever deliver is bad news, Yellowfang." Nightwing retorted. Shadeflower watched the two of them.

"Nightwing..." Yellowfang meowed a warning to the tom.

"Just because we're kin doesn't mean you get to treat me like I'm your kit, Yellowfang!" Badgerclaw had always told her how much of a bad temper his father could have. Seems he didn't lose that trait when he went to Starclan.

"Wait, we are related?!" Shadeflower interrupted the two Starclan cats. She had interrupted Yellowfang before she could argue back with her.

"Yes, Shadeflower. Through a very long and complicated bloodline." Yellowfang meowed. "But that isn't the point right now." She shot a glare at Nightwing.

"Real subtle, Yellowfang." Nightwing growled under his breath.

"Anyway," Yellowfang ignored Nightwing's comment. "What I was going to say, wether you become mates with Stormfall or not, it won't affect your destiny. "

"As if you're the one suited for giving love advice." Nightwing rolled his eyes. Yellowfang hissed at him.

"Calm down you two!" Bluestar, the famous leader of ThunderClan, padded forward. "But, shadeflower, Yellowfang is right. Your relationship wth Stormfall will not affect your destiny." She meowed. Shadeflower nodded.

"Thank you. But what is my destiny?" Shadeflower stepped forward, but the Starclan cats were already beginning to fade. With a start, she woke up in her nest. The air was crisp and cool. She emerged from the den to see Cinderkit, Smokekit, and Briarkit pummeling through the snow. It was their first time seeing snow. Stormfallbsat beside Shadeflower.

"Their first snow. " he smiled. "I remember my first time seeing the snow. It was magical." He meowed.

"I thought the clouds had fell onto the earth. My mother called be a stupid mousebrain" Shadeflower meowed.

"You're no mousebrain." Stoneshadow meowed. Shadeflower smiled and fluffed her fur out. It was a cold day. Fernpaw emerged from the apprentice den.

"Het Shadeflower!" Fernpaw bounded over. "Do you mind if I help Crowpaw out with getting more moss for the elders?"

"Nope, I don't mind! " Shadeflowermeowed happily.

"Thank you!" He meowed, and he bounded over to help with Crowpaw. shadeflower watched him follow over to help his brother.

"You've trained him so well." Stormfall meowed. "I wonder where you learned that from him." Shadeflower gave him a look.

"No idea." She joked with him. he chuckled and licked her ears. Briarkit suddenly ran right into Shadeflower's side, covered in snow. Shadeflower and Stoneshadow exchanged a glance and they both burst out laughing.

"You alright there, Briarkit?" Shadeflower asked the young one. She nodded and got to her paws. Shadeflower licked the snow off her fur. "Be more careful, little one." The tiny kit nodded and went back over to her mother.

"You'd make a wonderful mother, Shadeflower." Stormfall meowed softly in ears.

"You really think so?" Shadeflower asked him. He nodded with a purr. He rubbed his cheek against hers.

"I know so." Stoneshadow meowed soflty.

"Fernfeather! Brownfur! Crowpelt!" Shadeflower cheered for the newly made warriors. She was so proud of her apprentice. She purred and touched noses with him.

"I'm so proud of you." She meowed. Fernfeather looked away shyly.

"Thank you." He purred. Stonestar silenced the clan.

"I have another ceremony to perform tonight." Stonestar nodded to Mistyflame who stepped forward. Shadeflower immediately knew what the ceremony was. Anyone could see the white hairs around her muzzle and how shaggy her fur was becoming. Mistyflame was old now.

"Mistyflame, is it your wish to give up the name of a Warrior and go to join the elders?"

"It is" Mistyflame meowed solemly. "I am not as young as I used to be and it was an honor to serve as a ShadowClan warrior. "

"Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest." Stonestar rested his head on hers. Shadeflower looked up sadly.

"Don't worry! We will keep you company! " Pineheart meowed. Mistyflame nodded and went to sit with the other elders. The clan then dispersed. Suddenly Featherlight burst into camp.

"ThunderClan has attacked!! " she yowled. "Badgerclaw has been gravely injured!"


	15. Chapter 13

Shadeflower was the first to run over to Featherlight, fear stinging her pelt and her eyes. Stonestar followed.

"Slow down, tell us what happened."

"There's no time! We need it save him!" She wailed in despair. Aspenberry and Shimmerpaw were already out of the den.

"Take us to him." Shimmerpaw meowed. Featherlight nodded and she spun around and Shadeflower followed, trying to control her speed so she could follow behind Featherlight. No...not Badgerclaw. Please don't be dead Badgerclaw... please. They reached the ThunderClan border and there lay the black and white tom. He was on his side, unmoving with a pool of blood spilling out of his stomach which was slashed. Shadeflower was the first at his side.

"Nooo!" Shadeflower wailed, burying her nose in his fur. "Badgerclaw! Wake up, please! You have to wake up! Fernpaw is Fernfeather now!! Please!!!" She kept wailing. Aspenberry padded over and she felt for a pulse.

"Shadeflower..."

"No!!!" Shadeflower wailed.

"Shadeflower...he's gone to hunt with StarClan. Oh I'm so sorry." Aspenberry meowed softly. Featherlight collapsed with her own cries.

"Oh ShadeflowerI'm so sorry! I tried to get back as fast as I could! I'm so sorry!" Featherlight meowed in anguish. Shadeflower let out another wail. She knew he was dead, but she couldn't accept it.

"Shadeflower. We have to carry him back to camp." Stonestar meowed softly. She didn't want to face the fact that he was gone. She didn't get up. Aspenberry nudged her.

"It's okay, let's get him back to camp." Aspenberry said softly and sweetly. Shadeflower stood up on shaky legs. Shadeflower carried him on her back the whole way back to camp. ThunderClan will pay for what they have done. The camp was in shock at the sight of Badgerclaw's body. Shadeflower laid him down. Oakbriar gasped and ran over to him.

"No!" She meowed. The whole clan was shaken up. Shadeflower rubbed against her sister. Featherlight was especially shaken up. It was clear she blamed herself for his death.

"How could ThunderClan do this?!" Sparrowflight gasped.

"Those foxhearts!" Echofoot hissed.

"They will pay for this!" Graywhisker growled.

"We must attack!" Dustclaw hissed as well.

"Yeah!" Ravenfeather agreed.

"They can't get away with this!" Darkpelt hissed.

"Silence!" Stonestar yowled. "Before we plan our retailiation, we must pay our respects to Badgerclaw." Shadeflower nodded. He deserved that. The clan nodded.

"Who will be the new Deputy? It's almost moonhigh." Mudpelt asked. The clan looked at the tom. Stonestar called a clan meeting.

"I say these words before StarClan, so that Badgerclaw may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ShadowClan is Shadeflower in honor of the loss of her father." Shadeflower was suprised.

"Shadeflower! Shadeflower!" The clan cheered. Shadeflower smiled and sort of shied away from the attention she was getting. She looked back at Badgerclaw who Aspenberry and Shimmerpaw were preparing for burial.

"Congratulations, Shadeflower." Stormfall meowed. "I'm so sorry you had to lose him, I know how much he meant to you."

"I will avenge him, Stormfall" She meowed and she dipped her head sadly.

"Badgerclaw would be glad to have you take his place." Oakbriar meowed. "I'm glad too, you deserve to be deputy." She meowed and she licked her cheek.

"Thank you, Oakbriar."

"Oh Shadeflower! I'm so sorry!" Featherlight meowed. "I should have ran faster, I should have...I.."

"It isn't your fault, Featherlight. It's ThunderClan's." Shadeflower meowed. "I don't blame you." Featherlight nodded.

"Congratulations." Stormheart meowed. Briarkit, Cinderkit, and Smokekit walked over. They pounded on Oakbriar's tail. Shadeflower went over to Stonestar.

"We have to attack now, while it's night. They will never expect it coming." Shadeflower meowed, narrowing her eyes. "We hunt and fight best in the dark. We will have the advantage." Stonestar nodded.

"I agree. They will never expect it at night." He looked around the clan, eager to know the situation.

"We still have to bury him!" Aspenberry spoke up.

"We will, after the battle." Shadeflower meowed, unsheathing her claws. "We attack tonight!" The clan nodded and cheered.

"You can lead the battle patrol, Shadeflower." Stonestar nodded in her direction.

"Thank you Stonestar."

"You deserve it." She nodded.

"Okay! Graywhisker, Echofoot, Pinetail, Ravenfeather, Featherlight, Crowpelt, Mudpelt, Rowanpetal, Stormheart, Adderstrike, Fernfeather and Jayspirit. You will be in the battle patrol with me. It is time to make ThunderClan pay for what they have done!" Shadeflower announced.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Graywhisker meowed. Shadeflower nodded and she turned around and left the camp, her warriors following her loyally. She and them stalked through the darkness silently and sneakily. They made it to the border and Shadeflower's hackles raised.

"Remember to be silent and move like shadows." Shadeflower meowed softly. They all nodded as they crossed the border. Shadeflower easily found the ThunderClan camp by her heightened sense of smell. They slowly filed into the camp.

"ShadowClan, attack!" Shadeflower yowled and then the fighting broke out. Shadeflower saw flashes of red as her claws unsheathed. ThunderClan was completely taken by suprise. Shadeflower shoved a full grown warrior the ground, hissing and spitting. She slashed the cats muzzle, and the cat yowled in pain. She struggled to stand up, but Shadeflower held the tortishell she cat done. She recognized her as Dappleflight. Shadeflower bit her back leg.

Stormfall was battling the deputy, Honeystorm. He backed her into a corner and slashed at her shoulder. Echofoot and Pinetail were battling side by side against a senior warrior. Mudpelt was defending himself against a tabby's claws. Shadeflower narrowed her eyes on Flowerstar. She lept at the shecat wth an immense amount of strength.

"This is for Badgerclaw!" She yowled as she sunk her teeth into the shecat throat. Blood squirted and Flowerstar clawed Shadeflower shoulders, but she didn't let go, she only sunk her teeth in deeper until Flowerstar stopped moving, and the fighting stopped and Shadeflower realized she had just taken a life away from the leader.

"This battle was unjust! " Honeystorm yowled. "You have no right to attack us in our own dens!"

"You have no right to murder our deputy in cold blood!" Adderstrike hissed. "You are the unjust ones!"

"We did no such thing!"

"You fox hearted liars!"

"Stop!" Flowerstar stood up. "There will be no more fighting tonight!" Flowerstar hissed. Shadeflower narrowed her eyes. "Take your wounded and leave, Shadeflower. StarClan will judge you for what you've done." Shadeflower narrowed her eyes. She had justice. She would be fine. She signaled with her tail for her warriors to follow her home. She had her revenge, but the hole in her heart was still there.


	16. Chapter 14

"The sunhigh patrol will be Fernfeather, Mudpelt, Echofoot and Dustclaw." Shadeflower meowed. It had been a moon since the battle. The last gathering was rigid and tense. The five cats nodded and they went out. Oakbriar's kits were apprentices now, Cinderpaw, Smokepaw, and Briarpaw. Rowanpetal was Briarpaw's mentor, Darkpelt was Cinderpaw's mentor, and Pinetail was Smokepaw's mentor. Oakbriar was back in the warriors den. Now the nursery was empty. Stormheart was as well. Stormfall kept his nest nest to Shadeflower's and Oakbriar didn't mind. In fact she often teased her about being mates with him.

"Are there any hunting patrols I can join?" Ravenfeather asked. Shadeflower thought for a second.

"No, I don't think I sent out any new ones. But if you want to go hunting, go ahead." She meowed. "You can take anyone with you." He nodded and padded off. The freshkill pile was okay, but could be better.

"Could you snore any louder?" Flamestorm grumbled as Shadeflower approached them. Toadpelt awoke and narrowed his eyes.

"As if you never snore." he scoffed.

"Not as loud as you. I awoke and thought I fell asleep next to the Thunderpath." Flamestorm shook his fur out and stretched. Shadeflower stifled a laugh.

"Really? You two are going at it again?" Pineheart rolled her eyes dramatically. "No one ever gets any sleep around here with your arguing." Shadeflower chuckled as she sat down in some pine needles that were crushed into the dirt.

"Oh hey, Shadeflower !" Flamestorm meowed. "How are you healing up?"

"Oh I'm fine." Shadeflower meowed. "I didn't get that injured unlike Adderstrike." She shrugged.

"How do you like being deputy?" Mistyflame emerged.

"I like it, and at first I thought I'd be bad at it, but I think I'm doing okay." Shadeflower meowed. " I just want to make Badgerclaw proud. "

"You're doing very well." Pineheart purred.

"Thank you." Shadeflower dipped her head. She shifted on her paws.

"Shadeflower!" Stonestar called out. "May I speak with you and Aspenberry?" She got up on her paws.

"I'm on my way." Shadeflower called out as she ran over to them, and she went into Stonestar's den.

"Is something wrong, Stonestar?" Shadeflower asked.

"There is another thing you should know as my deputy. I only have two lives left. I know I might not have that long left here, however, you need to know this." Stonestar was solemn has he spoke. "But I have faith in you. I know you will lead my Clan with pride and honor when I am gone." Shadeflower licked her chest fur in embarrassment.

"Thank you, Stonestar,"

"I always told you you were destined for greatness." Aspenberry purred warmly. "You are special." Shadeflower nodded, as much as she wished she wasn't special. She wanted to be like everyone else, even still.

"During the battle, I took a life from Flowerstar. I didn't mean to, but I did in the heat of battle." Shadeflower said sadly, knowing that counted as murder. And not to mention, Dappleflight had died later from infection from her wounds.

"It is nothing to be too worried about. Sometimes cats die in battle." Stonestar told her. "You are an honorable cat. No matter what has happened in the past." She nodded, trying her best to believe him.

"And I have great news!" Aspenberry meowed proudly and happily. "I'm going to give Shimmerpaw her full medicine cat name! She has become a fantastic healer and she stopped infection from taking Adderstrike like it took that ThunderClan warrior." Shadeflower's gaze lit up. Shimmerpaw is going to be a full medicine cat! That was amazing news.

"That's wonderful to hear!" Stonestar meowed.

"I am so glad for you and her!" Shadeflower added.

"I plan to leave tonight with the other medicine cats to the moonpool." She informed them. Shadeflower nodded.

"Be careful." She meowed. "I would suggest not traveling through ThunderClan territory." Stonestar nodded in agreement.

"I agree. I know it will take longer, but it is safest." He added.

"Thank you, both of you. I'm sure we will be alright. I will see you tomorrow." She dipped her head and rubbed against Shadeflower before leaving.

It had been a half moon since Shimmerpaw had become Shimmerleaf. And it was in the middle of Greenleaf, and it was getting hotter and hotter day by day. Shadeflower found herself drinking a lot of water from the lake. The heat was heavy and thick. Prey was easier to catch, that was true, but the heat made the cats slower. Especially for certain cats like Ravenfeather, Echofoot, and Graywhisker which either had thick fur or black fur. The black spots on Shadeflower's calico pelt often felt hot in the hot sun.

Shadeflower narrowed her eyes at the fat squirrel that was holding a pine cone. She watched the squirrel intently. She waited patiently until she found the perfect moment to pounce. With her claws outstretched she landed on the squirrel and killed it instantly wth a swift bite to the neck. She picked up the squirrel, and the frog she had caught earlier. She padded through the pine trees, back to camp. She looked around at the busy camp as she set down her prey on the prey pile. Cinderpaw and Smokepaw were taking care of the elders who had ticks. Briarpaw and Rowanpetal were out battle training. Oakbriar and Stormheart were out on a border patrol with Ravenfeather and Graywhisker. Robinfoot was in the nursery, heavy with Adderstrike's kits. Jayspirit had just had her kits, Nettlekit, Mintkit and Flowerkit. She hadn't said who the father was. They were adorable.

"Hey, Shadeflower? I think I smelled a fox near the ThunderClan border, but not extremely close." She turned her head to see Featherlight. "Should I lead a patrol to go chase it out of our territory?" Shadeflower immediately thought of the young kits who were barely a moon old.

"Yes! Straight away! Take whoever you'd like. Then report to me what happened." Shadeflower meowed.

"Of course!" Featherlight ran off to gather some warriors around. Sparrowlfight and Silvershine returned with her. Shadeflower sighed.

"There's a fox? I'm going after it." Stonestar meowed. Shadeflower then remembered that he was Silvershine and Sparrowflight's father. She nodded.

"I'll go too." Shadeflower meowed. Featherlight nodded. The three of them and Silvershine left the camp to go chase the fox out of their territory.

Shadeflower smelled the fox before Featherlight did.

"I smell the fox!" She growled. The others looked at her and nodded. She motioned with her tail which way to go. Slowly, the four cats crept through the pine trees and holly bushes to where the fox was. It was eating a rabbit.

"Attack!" She yelled and she lept at the fox. Stonestar and Silvershine were on either side of her. Silvershine bit into its back leg, Stonestar swatted at his front leg, Featherlight tore parts out of his ear, and Shadeflower batted at his nose, claws unsheathed. The fox growled as he kicked Silvershine, and the shecat was slammed into a tree. Shadeflower felt a surge of rage as she scratched the foxes eye. Silvershine stood up and she sunk her teeth into its back side. The fox bit down on Shadeflower's shoulder. She yowled. Silvershine pushed Shadeflower out of the way as the Fox was about to deal a death blow to Shadeflower. But the fox bit down on Silvershines spine, snapping it instead of Shadeflower.. Featherlight angrily slashed open his nose.

"Silvershine, no!" Stonestar yelled. Shadeflower with a surge of rage lept up at the fox, and ripped his throat out while seeing red. The fox fell, dead. She breathed heavily.

"Silvershine?" The silver she cat was lying still, her silver fur stained red with her and fox's blood. Stonestar couldn't believe what had happened.

"No, Silvershine..." This was the second death that Featherlight had to be blaming herself for.

"She hunts with StarClan now." Shadeflower meowed, lowering her head.

"Come. We have to bring her back to camp." Stonestar meowed solemnly. Shadeflower helped him carry her into camp. All patrols were back.

"No!!!" Rowanpetal let out a shriek. Stormheart and Adderstrike also let out wails of pain and grief. Shimmerleaf emerged from the den, the last kit of Silvershines litter.

"Silvershine?!" Shimmerleaf shook slightly. They crowded around her body. Stonestar also was next to her. Shadeflower padded over to the silver she cat. Sparrowflight gulped and walked over, her head heavy with grief, as she sat next to her sister.

"She died protecting the Clan." Shadeflower choked out the words. "She died to save me and the rest of the Clan against a fox." Shadeflower remembered it clearly, Silvershine pushing her out of the way of the fox's snapping jaws.

"This isn't fair!" Rowanpetal shrieked. "Why did she have to die?!"

"Oh, Silvershine..." Adderstike choked on his words. Shadeflower looked away. Shimmerleaf laid next to her mother. Oakbriar sat next to Shadeflower and licked her injured shoulder clean.

"It isn't your fault." Oakbriar meowed softly. "It was her time."

"Oakbriar...she died because of me."

"I will kill that fox!" Stormheart growled.

"Shadeflower took care of him." Featherlight meowed. "She killed him right after Silvershine was killed." Stormheart looked at her.

"Thank you for avenging my mother." Stormheart meowed. "You are the most honorable cat I know." Shadeflower sniffled.

"Th-thank you Stormheart." She meowed.

"ShadowClan is so lucky to have you." Shimmerleaf meowed.


	17. Chapter 15

Silvershine's death had really shaken Shadeflower up. Seeing her die right before her, haunted her dreams. Shadeflower blamed herself almost as much as Featherlight blamed herself. Her kits were still grieving and Shadeflower wished she could have saved Silvershine. It wasn't fair that the shecat had died. Death wasn't fair. Why did it have to happen to the good cats? Why not the bad ones?

"Can I join the next hunting patrol?" Ravenfeather asked her, waking her from her thoughts. She nodded.

"Yes, that's fine." She nodded in response. Her mind was somewhere else but she shook her head to clear her thoughts. "The next one is with Graywhisker and Stormheart. " she informed him. Ravenfeather nodded and then he bounded off to chat with Rowanpetal. Everyone thought they would have kits together, but Rowanpetal was unable to bear kits. They were still mates though. It was a very sweet thing and it warmed Shadeflower's heart. Robinfoot and Dustclaw were mates and the brown tom always volunteered for patrols, insisting he had to make sure the territory was safe. Shadeflower couldn't help but wonder who Jayspirit's mate was, but it was none of her business. Her kits were adorable though. Nettlekit was a curious little tom, he was always getting into trouble. Mintkit was shy and rarely left her mother's side. Flowerkit was playful and always attacking someone's tail.

Shadeflower stretched her legs for a second before checking on Pinetail who was Silvershine's mate. The tom was clearly missing her, and he hadn't been doing much of his warrior duties. But she understood why very much so. She had felt the same when Badgerclaw had died.

"Hello Shadeflower." Pinetail meowed, his voice sounding distant and he had the glazed look over his eyes; the glazed look of grief.

"Hello Pinetail. How are you feeling today?" She asked softly, and sweetly.

"Okay I guess. I'm sorry I haven't been doing many warrior duties."

"Don't worry about it. I understand." Shadeflower attempted to comfort the cat. He gave her a look of gratitude.

"You have no idea how much that means to me. I'm sure I'll be able to return a couple of days from now."

"Take as much time as you need." She nodded her head before padding away. She yawned, she hadn't been getting enough sleep due to her reoccurring nightmares of Silvershine's death. She kept seeing her spine being crushed her over and over again, the pained look in her eyes, frozen in fear.

"It wasn't your fault." She looked over to see Oakbriar.

"But if I had just been a little faster..."

"There was nothing you could have done, Shadeflower. Don't blame yourself. She wouldn't have wanted you to." Oakbriar looked into her eyes, and she nodded to her.

"I keep having nightmares." Shadeflower said. "I am so tired, but I don't want to sleep."

"Maybe Aspenberry and Shimmerleaf can help you." Oakbriar suggested. "You should go talk to them."

"Okay. Thank you Oakbriar. For being such a good friend to me."

"We are sisters." She meowed. Shadeflower nodded and she got to her paws and she padded into the medicine den, which has always been like a second home to her. Aspenberry looked up, Shimmerleaf was probably looking for herbs.

"What is it, dear?" She asked Shadeflower.

"I haven't been able to sleep because I've been having nightmares. " Shadeflower yawned again. Great Starclan, was she tired.

"I could give you some poppy seeds before you head to your nest tonight. That night help ease your nightmares. " Aspenberry meowed. "They're about Silvershine, aren't they?"

"I keep seeing her death over and over again." Shadeflower sniffled a little. She was hurting so deep inside, and the nightmares were making it worse.

"I'm sorry...the poppy seeds should help. Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault." She said. She sighed.

"Everyone has been telling me that." Shadeflower sighed.

"That's because it's true."

"But I still blame myself."

"It isn't your fault. Please believe that."

"I'll try."

It had been 3 moons since Silvershine's death. Leaf bare was now upon them. Jayspirit's kits were four moons old, and Robinfoot's kits were two moons old. She had named them Silverkit and Badgerkit, after Silvershine and Badgerclaw. That had touched Shadeflower so deeply and now Oakbriar's kits were warriors; Smokeshine, Cinderclaw, and Briarflower. Each of their names were named after Silvershine, Badgerclaw, and Oakbriar had asked for Briarflower to be named after Shadeflower.

Tensions were still high between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. The borders were patrolled extra between the two clans. Even at gatherings, the clans were in tension.

"Stonestar is sick?" Shadeflower overheard Ravenfeather meow. "That's terrible!"

"What does he have?" Rowanpetal asked

"Whitecough. I hope it doesn't turn into greencough." Ravenfeather replied. A cold shiver went down Shadeflower's spine. And it wasn't from the cold weather either.

The hunting patrol returned to camp with squirrel and a skinny shrew. Shadeflower's heart sank.

"I'm sorry but this is all we found." Darkpelt meowed. "There's nothing out there but layers ands layers of snow."

"It's alright. I'll send out another patrol to the other side of the forest. Maybe they will find something there." Shadeflower scanned the camp. Darkpelt and Cinderclaw went out with Featherlight and Echofoot.

"Crowpelt, Mudpelt and Adderstrike, can you go out on a hunting patrol near the RiverClan border?" She asked, padding towards them. Both of them nodded.

"Try to steer clear of ThunderClan. They're bound to call us prey stealers again." Echofoot called out after them. The three cats nodded as they disappeared out of camp. Shadeflower padded around the camp, restless. She passed the elders den and she heard a bunch of coughing.

"It's getting worse isn't it?" Toadpelt fretted.

"I'm afraid so. I'll need him to move out of the elders den too prevent you from catching his whitecough." Shimmerleaf meowed.

"Alright..." Toadpelt sighed sadly.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Flamestorm said in between coughs. Shadeflower hoped and prayed that he wouldn't catch greencough. Two cats were sick now. Stonestar and Flamestorm. Were they about to have an epidemic? Shadeflower ears perked up as she heard a kit coughing.

"Aspenberry! Nettlekit has a cough and a fever." Jayspirit was running towards Aspenberry, who had emerged with some herbs. Aspenberry looked worried and stressed.

"It's whitecough isn't it?" Robinfoot pulled Silverkit and Badgerkit towards her.

"I'm afraid so. It seems it's spreading through the camp. I need to keep Stonestar, Nettlekit, and Flamestorm sheltered and away from the rest of the clan to prevent the sickness from spreading." Aspenberry meowed. "Hopefully none of this becomes greencough. " Shadeflower was beginning to feel a sense of cold dread come over her. Three cats are sick already. This was getting to be bad. There was barely any prey, and it was cold and there was so much snow this leafbare. How would the clan survive?

She decided she should try to hunt. The sick cats needed food. And so did Robinfoot and Jayspirit. They had kits to feed. Shadeflower left the camp by herself, almost knee deep in the snow that lay on the ground. It covered the pine trees, and every now and then a clump of snow fell off the branches. The other day some had fallen right on top of Brownfur. It was semi funny and semi nerve wracking

Shadeflower sighed and scented the air. Snow, snow, pine needles, dead leaves...no prey. She tried to use her extra sense of smell, but it didn't want to work right then. She dragged her paws through the snow, trying to find a scent of some kind of prey, anything. But there was no sign of anything. How would they survive this leaf bare of there was no prey to be seen?


	18. Chapter 16

"It's gotten worse." Shimmerleaf stated. "Flamestorm and Stonestar have greencough. Nettlekit, Pineheart, and Fernfeather have whitecough. We have an epidemic. We need more catmint." The young shecat was reporting to Shadeflower. She nodded.

"I know...it's horrible. Is there anyway to get more catmint?"

"No. All the plants in out territory have died for the season. Shadeflower, we need to ask for help from RiverClan, or cats will die. Please." Shimmerleaf' eyes were pleading, she was scared and she was worried. We need to ask for help from RiverClan or more cats will die. Shadeflower immediately thought of Silvershine and Badgerclaw. No. No more cats will die. Not if I can help it.

"Okay. Stormfall and I will accompany you to RiverClan." Stormfall nodded, immediately hearing his name. He had been helping out in the nursery, to make the walls stronger to prevent more wind from blowing through.

"When shall we leave?" he asked.

"Straight away. We have no time to lose. Graywhisker! You're in charge of camp while we are gone." The gray tom nodded.

Shadeflower nodded to Shimmerleaf, and with a wave of her tail, she left with the other two cats. It was snowing lightly, and the sky was gray, and the sun was not to be seen. What a miserable day.

"I hate this snow." Shadeflower grumbled.

"It's so wet and gross." Shimmerleaf meowed. "But it's a good way to get water into camp."

"That is a creative idea." he meowed. Shimmerleaf nodded. The three cats made it to the edge of the lake. Shadeflower shivered and fluffed out her fur. The three of them were silent as they reached the fishy smell of the RiverClan border.

"I hope Lilystar understands." Shimmerleaf meowed as the three of them crossed the border.

"Tresspassers!" A tortoiseshell shecat jumped out of the reeds, flanked by a gray tom and a tabby shecat.

"Wait! We need to speak with Lilystar! It's important." Shadeflower meowed.

The gray tom raised his hackles.

"Calm down, Troutclaw!" The tabby hissed.

"Grassflight, they're trespassing in our territory!" The tortishell walked in circles around Shadeflower, Shimmerleaf and Stoneshadow. Shadeflower made her fur lie flat. Stoneshadow pressed up against her.

"Flowerstep! They just want to talk to Lilystar! There's only three of them. Let's escort them to Lilystar." Grassflight meowed calmly. Flowerstep and Troutclaw nodded.

"Follow us." Flowerstep meowed. She turned around and Stoneshadow pressed up against Shadeflower as they walked into the RiverClan camp. Shimmerleaf bounded over to Lilystar.

"Lilystar!" Shimmerleaf called out. "We need help!" The RiverClanleader looked at the medicine cat.

"What is it? Why is your deputy here?" Lilystar asked.

"I came because she's my friend." Shadeflower meowed.

"And cats are dying. We don't have enough herbs and there's a little kit who is sick. Please help us." he meowed. Lilystar looked over to Sweetberry who was with her apprentice Dawnpaw.

"What do you need?" Sweetberry asked.

"Could you spare some catmint?" Shimmerleaf asked. "Please?"

"Lilystar?"

"Of course we will help you. I haven't forgotten the time you helped us." Lilystar dipped her head. Shadeflower was relieved.

"Thank you so much! Shadeflower exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"We got the cat mint!" Shimmerleaf meowed with Shadeflower and Stoneshadow behind her. Aspenberry emerged from her den with a sad look.

Shadeflower stopped short. She immediately felt a sense of dread. Aspenberry approached them slowly.

"Aspenberry, what happened?" Shadeflower's throat tightened.

"We...we've lost Flamestorm and Stonestar lost a life. Nettlekit is worse and so is Pineheart." Shadeflower's heart skipped a beat. No...no we were too late.

"We have the catmint. We can save the others." Stoneshadow stepped forward. Shimmerleaf set down the herbs. Aspenberry nodded. Shadeflower looked at her paws. This couldn't be happening. There was so much death. So much pain.

"I can't believe he's gone." Toadpelt meowed as he sat beside Flamestorm's body. "I'll miss you so much, old friend. May StarClan welcome you." Mistyflame stood beside him.

"He'll be with family now. He'll be happy." Mistyflame tries to comfort him. Shadeflower digged at the dirt with her claws.

"Don't blame yourself." Oakbriar meowed. "You did what you could and you'll save more lives." Shadeflower looked up at her sister and nodded. That was true. She'll save the other cats and that little kit.

"You're right."


	19. Chapter 17

Pineheart was back in the elder's den, comforting Toadpelt. Nettlekit was back to playing with the other kits. Stonestar was back to his former self. Fernfeather was back to warrior duties. Shadeflower was returning to camp with a mouse. Thankfully she'd found something, hopefully the rest of the hunting patrol she'd sent out had caught something too. She set it down on the freshkill pile. She sighed deeply. Stonestar was now on his last life.

"Shadeflower, we found a nest of mice!" Brownfur bounded over. "We caught three of them!" Shadeflower felt hope grow within her.

"That's wonderful!"

"Should we go back and try to catch some more?" Smokeshine asked. Graywhisker set down his catch down.

"Why not? It's the first good news this week!" Shadeflower meowed. The three of them nodded as the sunhigh patrol returned.

"All the borders are quiet." Oakbriar said,

"We reset the border markers." Mudpelt nodded. Ravenfeather and Dustclaw nodded in response. Shadeflower smiled happily. It was almost time for Jayspirit's kits to be made apprentices, though Nettlekit wouldn't be doing apprentice duties for a while. Shadeflower yawned. Leafbare couldn't go by fast enough.

"Mintkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mintpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." Stonestar gazed down that pale gray tabby shecat. He motioned for Pinetail to step forward.

"Pinetail, you are ready to take on an apprentice, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and true to the end. You will be the mentor of Mintpaw."

"Nettlepaw! Mintpaw! Flowerpaw!" The clan cheered for the new apprentices. Shadeflower herself had suggested making Pinetail a mentor, to hopefully distract and help the tom get over the loss of his mate. Shadeflower thought Mintpaw was the perfect choice. She was young, energetic, and easily distracted. She would be a pawful alright, but Shadeflower believed that's exactly what Pinetail needed.

Silverkit and Badgerkit were playing in the clearing. Mintpaw was teaching Nettlepaw some hunting moves. Ravenfeather and Rowanpetal were sharing a mouse together. All was well in Shadowclan.

"Kittypets! At the twolegs nest!" Crowpelt yowled, tripping over his paws. His ear was torn and bleeding. "They attacked! Stonestar and Briarflower are there!" Shadeflower immediately looked up.

"Quick! Oakbriar, Brownfur, Graywhisker, Echofoot, Featherlight, and Adderstrike, we have to go help!"

"Shadeflower, you have to stay back." Aspenberry meowed. "You have to stay back, you can't be in every battle. " Shadeflower looked at the medicine cat, who had pleading eyes. Shadeflower hated the idea of staying back but she nodded.

"Graywhisker, you lead the patrol. Send for me if you need help" Shadeflower meowed. The tom nodded and he left with the patrol. Shadeflower's paws itched and Stormfall approached her.

"Don't worry. It will be okay." He meowed.

The patrol returned, carrying Stonestar's body. Shadeflower's heart leaped. No, not more death! Oakbriar had scratches all along her back, Brownfur was leaning on Briarflower's shoulder. Brownfur had a twisted paw, and scratches along her muzzle. Briarflower had a bleeding bite on her tail. Crowpelt had a slash on his chest fur. Graywhisker had a wrenched shoulder. Echofoot had minor scratches. Featherlight and Adderstrike were barely injured and they were carrying Stonestar.

"No!" Shadeflower shrieked running over. "No! Stonestar, you can't be dead! I'm not ready to be a leader! Please be alive." Oakbriar jumped in front of Shadeflower.

"Shadeflower, it's okay. You don't have to be upset." Oakbriar meowed. "He saved us all." Shadeflower trembled in sadness.

"This isn't fair!" She wailed.

"He's with Silvershine now. He's in StarClan Shadeflower, you have to go receive your nine lives. You'll be Shadestar." Echofoot meowed. "It's okay."

"I'll go with you." Aspenberry meowed. "Shimmerleaf will help the injured."

"I'm not ready." Shadeflower trembled.

"You'll be okay." He meowed. Shadeflower looked around at the camp, all of the cats looking up to her, giving her encouraging looks. She felt so overwhelmed but this was something she had to do.

"Okay. We will leave at once." Shadeflower meowed, swallowing the lump in her throat.


	20. Chapter 18

"I'm not ready for this, Aspenberry." Shadeflower meowed to her. She gazed into the moonpool. Aspenberry laid her tail on her shoulder, comfortingly.

"It's okay, my dear. Don't be afraid. This must be your destiny." The tortishell shecat meowed. She nodded her head. "Go on. It will be alright."

Shadeflower nodded and she laid down and lapped at the moonpool's water and her eyes closed.

She awoke in StarClan and she looked around the pine trees, and the smooth green grass. It was so peaceful here. She saw the shapes of StarClan warriors appear into view, she saw so many familiar faces.

Badgerclaw was the first to approach her. Shadeflower's eyes brightened.

"Badgerclaw!" She said happily, bounding over to her father. They touched noses and rubbed their cheeks together.

"My dear daughter. It is good to see you." He meowed. "I am so proud of you, my sweet Shadeflower ." He touched his nose to her head.

"With this life I give you courage . Use it well, for in the darkest of times, courage will help you through." Shadeflower felt a wave of fire go through her pelt and she wanted to fall to her paws, but she was frozen in place. As soon as it started it was gone. Badgerclaw dipped his head and he backed away. The next cat to step forward was Silvershine.

"Silvershine, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to-" she silenced her with her tail.

"It wasn't your fault, dear Shadeflower. " she touched her nose to her head. "With this life I give you a mother's love . Use it to guide your clan, it will make your bond with them stronger." The fire singed her pelt as she felt the huge desire to protect those who loved. The pain wasn't that painful and she felt as though the love inside her could help her conquer everything. Silvershine stepped back and smiled. The next cat to step forward was Yellowfang. She touched her nose to her head

"With this life I give you hope. Even in the most grim of times, hope will give the strength you need." Warmth passed through her pelt, lifting her spirits. She felt a breeze ruffle her fur. She opened her eyes. Yellowfang gave her a smile before padding away. Flamestorm stepped forward, looking healthy and strong. He walked up to her, touching her nose to her head.

"With this life I give you endurance. Use it when you feel like giving up." She felt a blazing rush of energy as she felt like she could run and jump and swim until the end of time. She opened her eyes, feeling like she had to gasp for breath. She blinked. A tiny ginger she kit bounded up to her. Sunkit! One of Shimmerleaf's sisters! The kit reared up on her back paws to touch her nose to shadeflowers head.

"With this life I give you trust . Remember to trust your heart. It will never lead you astray." The tiny kit meowed. Sunkit meowed and ran over to join Mistkit and Silvershine. A calico she cat approached her.

"I am Hazelsong, Badgerclaw's mother." She meows, dipping her head. "You are going to be a great leader of ShadowClan." shadeflower felt embarrassment prick at her pelt. The she cat touched her nose to Shadeflower's head. "With this life I give you compsssion . Use it to keep you humble and connected with your fellow clan mates." A rush of warmth and sweetness rushed over her and Shadeflower felt dizzy and overwhelmed. Then it was over. Hazelsong purred and backed away. A famous ShadowClan cat, Tawnypelt stepped forward. She touched her nose to Shadeflower's head.

"With this life I give you mercy. Know the difference between justice and revenge." She meowed and Shadeflower wanted to drop to her paws as the aching feeling of loss and hope overwhelmed her at the same time. It was over soon and she breathed in heavily. Cinderdapple, Aspenberry's sister stepped forward.

"With this life I give you faith. When all seems lost, have faith in StarClan and yourself." She backed away as a cool sense of calm overcame Shadeflower. She suddenly felt as though all would be alright. Stonestar stepped forward, the last cat to give her her last life.

"Stonestar, I'm so scared." Shadeflower meowed softly.

"It will be alright, Shadeflower. This is your destiny." He meowed. "With this life I give you confidence. Use it when you feel doubt, because you are strong and can do anything." He meowed and Shadeflower felt a weight lift off her chest and warmth and calm overtake her. Shadeflower looked around at all the cats who gave her a life.

"I hail you by your new name, Shadestar, your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a Leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ShadowClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the Warrior Code; live each life with pride and dignity." Stonestar dipped his head and the Starclan cats cheered her new name.

Shadestar awoke next to the moonpool with Aspenberry. She was leader of ShadowClan now. This was her clan.

"Come. We must return to camp to name your deputy." Aspenberry meowed. Shadestar nodded. The two of them returned to camp. The clan was patiently waiting, they had buried Stonestar.

"Shadestar! Shadestar! Shadestar! Shadestar!" The clan cheered as Shadestar walked in. Stormfall Oakbriar, and her kits wreathed around her. The clan looked up to her.

"The deputy of ShadowClan will be Stormfall" Shadestar meowed. The two cats rubbed cheeks, and Stormfall licked her ears. "And I will gladly be your mate. I love you, and I know that now." he purred.

"I told you I would wait for you forever. I love you, my leader." he meowed. Shadestar closed her eyes, finally feeling free and happy.


	21. Chapter 19

"It is to my deepest regret that Stonestar has left to join StarClan. " Shadestar spoke at the gathering. "Stormfall is my deputy and we have three new apprentices. Nettlepaw, Mintpaw, and Flowerpaw." Shadestar informed the clans. The other clans cheered for the new apprentices. Lilystar stepped forward.

"Now that new leaf is approaching fast, prey is returning. All is well in RiverClan." Lilystar didn't have much to say. The gathering was short and Shadestar jumped off the rock and joined the rest of her clan, Stormfall close beside her. Ever since she became leader and Stormfall's mate, she had been very happy. Oakbriar joined the two of them.

"I'm so glad that leafbare is almost over!" Oakbriar meowed happily.

"Yeah, it will be nice to have some warmth." Stormfall meowed. "I hate the cold weather." Shadestar nodded happily.

"Me too." She said. "I like the sunshine."

"I think we all do." Oakbriar joked. "Let's get home." She said, bounding ahead. He purred and nuzzled shadestar who returned his gesture. She was happy with him.

"I love you." Stoneshadow meowed.

"I love you too." Shadestar purred. The patrol of ShadowClan warriors returned to camp and into their nests. Shadestar slowly fell asleep

She awoke in StarClan to see Badgerclaw and Yellowfang. She gulped.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. She was leader now, and she expected any visits from Starclan to be about omens or prophecies and her pelt itched with uncertainty and fear.

"Trust your instincts." Yellowfang meowed. "Your heart knows what you want." Shadestar tilted her head. She remembered the joy that Oakbriar felt with Stormheart and her kits. She remembered Stormfall telling her she would be a great mother.

"Can leaders have kits?" She asked.

"Follow your heart." Badgerclaw echoed. Shadestar watched them fade away.

"Wait, don't go!" Shadestar called after them, trying to run after them, but her paws wouldn't move. Slowly she started fading away and she yelled but no one heard her. Then she awoke in her nest. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Stoneshadow padded in with a freshly caught squirrel. Shadestar smiled.

"Is that for me?" Shadestar asked. Stormfall dropped the squirrel at her paws.

"I caught it for both of us." He purred. "I know squirrel is your favorite." Shadestar purred and licked his cheek. He was so very sweet.

"Thank you." She meowed and she took the first bite. He took the second. The two of them ate in silence. When they finished the two of them curled up next to each other. Shadestar couldn't be happier than she was right now.

It was time for Badgerkit and Silverkit to become apprentices and Mintpaw and Flowerpaw to be warriors. Nettlepaw was behind in his warrior training because of his sickness as a kit, but his siblings were ready to be warriors. She hoped Nettlepaw understood. Shadestar took in a deep breath. This would be her first ceremony. She was very nervous as she stepped out to call the meeting. She swallowed and cleared her throat. She saw Robinfoot fussing over her kits, making sure they looked presentable. She smiled.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" Shadestar yowled happily. The Clan looked up and gathered around. Robinfoot hustled her kits over, and Shadestar took in a deep breath.

"Badgerkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Badgerpaw . I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior."

Shadestar motioned for Oakbriar to step forward,

"Oakbriar, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be the mentor to Badgerpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Badgerpaw." Shadestar meowed. The young tom touched noses with Oakbriar and Shadestar felt a surge of happiness and pride for her sister. She then beckoned for Silverkit to step forward.

"Silverkit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." Shadestar than beckoned with her tail for Crowpelt to step forward. The tom nodded in response, stepping forward.

"Crowpelt you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent. You will be the mentor of Silverpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Silverpaw."

"Silverpaw! Badgerpaw! Silverpaw! Badgerpaw!" The clan yowled. Shadestar smiled at her clan. She nodded to Mintpaw and Flowerpaw to step forward.

"And we have two new warriors to name. I'm sorry you can't join your siblings, Nettlepaw, but I guarantee you'll be a warrior soon." She looked at the young ginger tom who nodded.

"It's okay! I understand!" Nettlepaw called out. The Clan smiled warmly at Shadestar. She felt happiness and peace wash over her. This was her destiny. This is where she belonged. She beckoned Mintpaw forward. The energetic shecat bounded forward.

"I, Shadestar, leader of ShadowClan , call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this Apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a Warrior in her turn." Mintpaw looked up with happiness shining in her eyes. Pinetail watched from afar, happiness finally showing in him as well. And pride.

"Mintpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Mintpaw said excitedly

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your Warrior name. Mintpaw from this moment you will be known as Mintsky. StarClan honors your energy your loyalty, and your honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan" Mintsky touched noses with Shadestar and then bounded over to Jayspirit and then to Pinetail. Shadestar happily beckoned for Flowerpaw to step forward.

"I, Shadestar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this Apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a Warrior in her turn." Flowerpaw shifted on her paws, and she seemed nervous and anxious. But she looked up with happiness shining in her eyes.

"Flowerpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Flowerpaw said.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your Warrior name. Flowerpaw from this moment you will be known as Flowerheart. StarClan honors your energy your loyalty, and your honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan" Flowerheart touched noses with her, and then she ran over to Jayspirit.

"Mintsky! Flowerheart! Mintsky! Flowerheart!"


	22. Chapter 20

"How are you feeling?" Stormfall meowed. Lately, she had been feeling a little sick after a couple of weeks. She thought of how happy she had been to see Nettlepaw become Nettleshade. Shadestar coughed.

"It's just a cough, Stormfall I'm alright."

"You should see Aspenberry or Shimmerleaf." He insisted. "You've been coughing all day. Please?" The gray tom licked her shoulder. He was too sweet for words. Shadestar coughed again and she nodded reluctantly.

"Alright, I'll go see her." She meowed after her coughing was done.

"Thank you." He nuzzled her. "I'll wait here for you, when you're done. I have to organize a hunting patrol also. " he told her. She nodded and padded out of her den and into the medicine den.

"Aspenberry? I have a cough. Do you have anything that could help me out?" Shadestar asked her.

"Hmmm, some coltsfoot should help clear that up." She meowed, giving her some herbs "If not, come see me again, alright?" She asked as Shadestar lapped up the herbs.

"Alright. Thanks."

"Shadestar, there's nothing in the warrior code against a leader having kits." Aspenberry meowed. "I know you've thought about it, Shadestar. I just wanted you to know that."

"Thank you..." Shadestar meowed, feeling hope surge underneath her pelt. If it wasn't against the warrior code, maybe it would be alright if she did have kits! Stormfall was leaving camp with a hunting patrol. Shadestar's tail drooped.

"Wow! It's so great being a mentor!" Oakbriar bounded over to here interrupting her thoughts. "Badgerpaw is so energetic and eager to learn! He caught his first mouse today."

"Really, that's great! I'm proud!" She meowed happily. The two sisters smiled at each other and pressed their foreheads together, purring happily.

The two broke apart and they sat down and looked at the clan.

Rowanpetal and Ravenfeather were reinforcing the warriors den, as there was a breeze getting through. Smokeshine and Cinderclaw were helping out with the elders. Echofoot was in the nursery with her second litter growing inside her. Graywhisker brought in a fresh piece of prey for her.

"This is great, isn't it?" Shadestar meowed happily. "I mean, it's almost greenleaf and there's peace. ThunderClan and ShadowClan don't have as much tension now, and I have Stormfall" She meowed.

"I know! And I have my first apprentice! It's great teaching him to be a warrior!" Oakbriar meowed. "And Stormheart is helping me out too." Shadestar nodded. This was great.

"It's okay for you to have kits." Aspenberry's words echoed in her dream. There were tiny shapes squirming all over her and mewling her name over and over and over again until she woke up with a start. She stood up and then immediately sat back down. She sighed heavily.

Shadestar flopped over on her side. It was the middle of greenleaf and she was miserable as her stomach was constantly doing flips. She didn't feel like getting up right now, as she felt horrible. Oakbriar poked her head in with Stormfall

"Shadestar ? What's wrong?" Oakbriar walked in. "Oh my dear StarClan! You're expecting kits!" Oakbriar meowed excitedly. Shadestar looked up.

"Wait what?" Shadestar meowed scrambling to her paws. She had felt a little swollen but she didn't even think of the possibility that she was pregnant. But it turns out she was. "I am?"

"Trust me, I know. I had kits, remember. Quick, we need to get you to Aspenberry. " she meowed.

"I'm going to ba a father!" Stormfall was glowing with happiness And Shadestar muzzled him before she left her den and went to see Aspenberry. Stormfall tagged along.

"I'm expecting kits!" Shadestar meowed excitedly. Aspenberry' eyes lit up with happiness as Shimmerleaf bounded over and immediately started feeling her belly.

"They're moving! Oh this is great! New kits!" She meowed. Aspenberry laughed and Stormfall licked her ears. Oakbriar purred loudly.

"We should tell the clan!" He announced. Shadestar nodded happily. The medicine cat den was filled with the sound of happy purrs. Shadestar bounded out of the den, Stormfall, Oakbriar, Shimmerleaf, and Aspenberry behind her.

"Gather for a Clan meeting!" Shadestar yowled, and the clan gathered around, looking up with curiosity. "Me and Stormfall are expecting kits!" She said excitedly. Most of the cats looked really happy, while a few, Graywhisker, Dustclaw, and Mudpelt seemed uneasy and a little put off by the announcement.

"How are you supposed to lead the clan when you have kits?" Dustclaw stepped forward. Shadestar narrowed her eyes. Echofoot stepped in front of him.

"There is nothing in the warrior code that says a leader cannot bear kits!" Echofoot raised her hackles. "And who are you to question our leader!"

"Medicine cats can't have kits!" Dustclaw spoke up for Mudpelt.

"She's not a medicine cat!" Featherlight stepped forward.

"Silence!" Shadestar weaved in between the arguing cats. "I will not have you fighting amongst yourselves! We have to work together! We are a Clan, we are a family! If we fight amongst ourselves, we risk becoming vulnerable!" The cats exchanged a glance and nodded.

"You're right, Shadestar . We should trust your judgement. Stonestar chose you." Graywhisker meowed. Dustclaw nodded, though Mudpelt still seemed uneasy, but he nodded. He dipped his head in respect.

"I'm sorry, Shadestar. "

"I forgive you." She meowed. "We must stand together if we are to survive."


	23. Chapter 21

Shadestar yowled as she laid in the nursery. Her kits were coming and Echofoot had her three kits close to her, with her tail wrapped around them. Stormfall was probably pacing outside of the den. Shimmerleaf emerged in the den and set borage leaves down next to her. Aspenberry had her paws on her belly.

"They're almost here." Aspenberry meowed.

"Can't they hurry up?" Shadestar snapped. She was crabby and she yowled again.

"Shh. Push." Shadestar pawed at her face with her paw as she pushed. A mewling kit was heard.

"Shekit!" The kit was licked and then placed at shadestar's belly.

"Again." Aspenberry encouraged. She pushed and there was another mewling kit.

"Another shekit! Again! There's two more, Shadestar ." Aspenberry meowed." She pushed. "Another she kit! Just one more. One more push." She pushed. "Another she kit!" Shadestar relaxed and pulled her daughters closer to her, there were four of them.

"Eat these." Shimmerleaf meowed. "They will help with your milk." She pushed the herbs toward her. Shadestar nodded and she ate the herbs. Stormfall pushed his way through.

"Shadestar!" He meowed happily. He nuzzled her and then looked down at the kits and he licked them. "They're so beautiful. Echofoot's only daughter scampered over.

"They're so tiny! Can I name one?" The most curious one, Rainkit meowed. Echofoot pulled her back gently.

"No dear." Echofoot meowed. Shadestar licked her kits some more to fluff their fur.

"Our kits are so beautiful." Stormfall meowed rubbing against her cheek. Shadestar nodded. She was exhausted.

"Shall we name them?" She asked. Stormfall nodded.

"Okay." She meowed tiredly. She looked at the beautiful shekits. She smiled and looked at the small light brown shekit.

"She shall be Oakkit." Shadestar purred. "She looks like Oakbriar." She meowed. Stormfall was purring loudly. He licked the calico shekit who looked a lot like shadestar herself.

"She shall be Sweetkit." He meowed. Shadestar smiled weakly. She licked the light gray tabby shekit.

"I would like to call her Pebblekit." She meowed. Stormfall nodded. He licked the orange and white shekti.

"And she shall be Lilykit." He meowed. She smiled.

"Such beautiful name for such beautiful kits." Aspenberry meowed. "We should let her rest now. She's had a very long day."

"I'll see you in the morning." Stormfall purred as Shadestar curled around her kits, and her eyes closed as she fell into a deep slumber.

"Weeeeee!" Lilykit squealed as she slid of Shadestar's back in the nursery. They were only a couple of days old and they were energetic little balls of life. Pebblekit pounced on her tail. Oakkit rolled around in the moss and Sweetkit was curled up against Shadestar, asleep.

"Visitors for Shadestar!" She looked up to see Oakbriar, Stormfall and Stormheart. Shadestar chuckled. Lilykit stood up and bounded over to Stormfall. Sweetkit woke up and sat up. Pebblekit pounced on Stormheart's tail and Oakkit stopped rolling around and sat up, and bits of moss stuck in her fur. Shadestar sighed softly and picked out the bits of moss stuck in Oakkit's fur. Oakbriar walked over and nuzzled her sister.

"They're beautiful! And you have four daughters! " she said excitedly. Shadestar nodded.

"Hey! I look like you!" Oakkit boasted to Oakbriar. The older shecat chuckled.

"That you do, little one." Sweetkit stayed close to Shadestar. She was the shy one, and she looked a lot like her mother. Oakkit grinned. Pebblekit played with Stormfall's tail. His eyes glowed in happiness.

"What do you got there Pebblekit?" Stormfall asked. Lilykit jumped on Stormheart. The other gray tom fell over dramatically.

"Help! Help! I've been attacked!" Stormheart meowed. Lilykit purred loudly. Shadestar shook her head. Lilykit was the most energetic of the bunch.

"How are you feeling, dear sister?" Oakbriar asked as Oakkit went to play with Rainkit. Stormheart and Lilykit were playing and so were Pebblekit and Stormfall . Sweetkit stayed curled up next to Shadestar.

"Tired, but overall, great. I had no idea how great it would feel to be a mother." She licked Sweetkit who scrunched up her little nose.

"Mother! I'm clean!" Sweetkit protested, looking up at her mother. Shadestar chuckled.

"I love you, my dear Sweetkit." She meowed. Sweetkit curled up next to her.

"I love you to Mother, but I am clean." She meowed with a yawn. Shadestar chuckled.

"Pebblekit, Lilykit, Oakkit! Time for your nap!"

"Awe! But mother!.." all three of them whined. Stormfall picked up Pebblekit and he set her down beside her mother.

"It's time for your nap little ones." He meowed. Lilykit trudged over to Shadestar and curled up next to Sweetkit and Pebblekit. Oakkit curled up beside the other kits and she yawned. The kits were soon asleep, and Shadestar curled her tail around them, to keep them close to her. Stoneshadow licked her cheek.

"I have to organize the sunhigh patrol. I'll be back later." He meowed. He left the nursery.

"They're beautiful kits, Shadestar." Stormheart dipped his head. Shadestar nodded with a yawn.

"Thank you."

"Alright, that's enough visitors for Shadestar now. She's very tired." Echofoot meowed. Lightningkit, Rainkit, and Stormkit were sleeping soundly next to the other queen. Oakbriar nodded and she and her mate left with a soft goodbye to Shadestar. Truth was, Shadestar was pretty weak, even though it had been a couple of days since she had kitted. She rested her head on her paws.

"Are you alright, Shadestar? Shall I fetch Shimmerleaf or Aspenberry?" Echofoot meowed softly. Shadestar looked up at her,

"No, I'm alright. I'm just a little tired, that's all." Shadestar gave a soft smile. Echofoot nodded.

"I hear the first litter is always the hardest on a cat's body. It was for me. You'll be back to your old self soon, I promise." Echofoot meowed encouragingly. Lilykit was snoring softly and Pebblekit had her front paws on Shadestar's tail. Soon, Shadestar was asleep, just like her kits.


	24. Chapter 22

"Shadestar! Shadestar! wake up!" Lilykit rubbed Shadestar's nose with her paw. Shadestar groaned and opened her eyes to see Lilykit.

"What is it?" Shadestar asked, and she looked around. Pebblekit was playing pounce the tail with Lightningkit. Sweetkit was still asleep soundly. And Oakkit was pretending that Rainkit was a mouse.

"I wanna see the camp now!" Lilykit asked excitedly.

"Not yet. You're still two young." Shadestar stretched, rising to her paws. Sweetkit slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"But I'm a whole half moon old now!" Lilykit protested. "It's too crowded in here and I'm bored!" Lilykit whined the last part. Shadestar sighed.

"Not yet. You're still too young."

"But Rainkit can go outside!" Lilykit protested.

"Rainkit is two moons old." Shadestar meowed.

"But that's not fair!" Lilykit wailed. "I wanna go outside!" She sat down and looked up at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Not yet. Soon, I promise." Shadestar meowed, licking the young kit's ears. "It's raining outside today. It's better to stay inside. Even Rainkit is staying inside today. Lilykit pouted but she nodded. Pebblekit bounded over to shadestar .

"Mother, I'm hungry." Pebblekit meowed, blinking up at her.

"Me too!" Oakkit bounded over, running into Pebblekit, and the two of them rolled over each other.

"Oakkit, get off!" Pebblekit meowed, shoving the other shekit off of her. Oakkit landed on her back. She looked up, and she rolled over to get on her paws.

"Come, little ones." Shadestar meowed kindly. Pebblekit and Oakkit stopped their tussling, and walked over to their mother, to suckle for their milk. Shadestar looked at them lovingly. Rowanpetal walked into the nursery.

"Hello, Shadestar. Can I see the kits?" Shadestar looked up and nodded. Rowanpetal longed for kits of her own, but she could not bear them. Rowanpetal nodded and she sat down. Lilykit bounded over, her tail held high.

"I'm Lilykit!" She boasted proudly. Sweetkit nuzzled against Shadeflower's belly.

"Hi Lilykit! I'm Rowanpetal!" Rownapetal meowed. The older shecat curled her tail around her paws.

"Guess what! I'm gonna be Lilystar one day!" Lilykit puffed out her chest fur. "And I'll take over the whole lake! We will all be Lilyclan!" Shadestar rolled her eyes while laughing. Lilykit sure did have an active imagination.

"You'll make a fine warrior, young one." Rowanpetal meowed. "And you'd make a fine leader like your mother."

"I wanna be just like Stormfall" Pebblekit mowed, after she was full. "I even look like him!" She boasted. "We have the best father ever!" Rowanpetal smiled.

"You do look a lot like him!" She meowed. Oakkit was tossing a piece of moss around. Oakkit was quite silly and clumsy.

"I wanna play!" Rainkit meowed, leaving Echofoot's side. Echofoot purred.

"Rowanpetal, can you watch the kits while I go to the dirt place?" Shadestar meows standing up. Rowanpetal nodded. Sweetkit stood up, and looked sad.

"Mother, please don't leave." Sweetkit looked up. Shadestar looked at her kit.

"I will be right back, I promise." Shadestar meowed softly and with a loving look in her eyes. Sweetkit looked at her and nodded. Shadestar licked her once. "I love you my dears." She purred. "I'll never leave you, I promise."

Lilykit climbed over shadestar's shoulders and her paws stepped on one of her ears while shadestar was trying to sleep. Shadestar mentally rolled her eyes. Pebblekit was laying on the tip of her tail, Sweetkit was snuggled up against her belly fur and Oakkit was laying on her side, snoring. Lilykit was the only one awake.

"Cmon Shadestar wake up!" Lilykit whined, laying down on her back. "I'm bored."

"Lilykit, please go back to sleep. You'll wake the other kits." Shadestar whispered. Echofoot and her three kits were fast asleep.

"But I'm bored!" Lilykit whined.

"How bout we play the quiet game? Whoever stays the most quiet wins." Shadestar suggested.

"I'll be the quietest!" Lilykit boasted. She then slid off Shadestar's back and she curled up next to her mother. Shadestar smiled and licked her paws, and she cleaned up her fur a little while watching Lilykit do her best to keep quiet. Slowly the orange and white shekit's eyes drifted shut and the kit fell asleep. Shadestar smiled lovingly at her daughters. They were beautiful and were her world. So was Stormfall and he was being a great father.

Leafbare was coming. Leaf-fall was already upon them, and the days grew colder and colder. She feared the cold weather, it always brought misery. The leaves were falling in ThunderClan territory now, in pretty shades of reds, golds, and oranges. At the thought of ThynderClan, Shadestar's fur bristled. She held a grudge and a fierce hate for the neighboring Clan. They caused so much pain and misery, and yet ShadowClan had always been labeled as the 'evil' clan. Well they are wrong. The evil clan is ThunderClan. And I will do everything I can to keep my kits safe from them.


	25. Chapter 23

"Can we see the camp now?" Lilykit asked. It had been a moon since Shadestar had her kits. Echofoot's kits were three moons and were always boasting about how great the camp was and it was obviously bothering Lilykit.

"You have to let them go out sometime, Shadestar. You can't keep them in here forever." Echofoot had told her the previous day. Shadestar looked down at Lilykit, Pebblekit, and Oakkit's pleading gazes. Sweetlkit was the only one who didn't want to leave Shadestar's side.

"Alright. Let's go on an adventure to see the camp." Shadestar meowed. Sweetkit looked scared and fearful at that idea.

"Yay! We're gonna see the world!" Lilykit meowed, puffing out her chest happily. Oakkit rolled her eyes.

"Lilykit, the camp isn't the whole world." Pebblekit meowed. "It's part of the world."

"So? We still get to see it!" Lilykit meowed happily. Shadestar picked up Sweetkit by her scruff and carried her out while Lilykit plowed over the other kits as she ran out of the nursery with Pebblekit and Oakkit behind her. Shadestar set Sweetkit down outside of the nursery. The tiny calico ran to hide between shadestar front legs.

"Wow! The camp is soooooooooooo big!" Lilykit meowed loudly. Pebblekit sniffed at the warriors den.

"Hey Pebblekit! Watch this!" Oakkit meowed as she jumped in a puddle. "I'm RiverClan and we are gonna take over ShadowClan! " Pebblekit narrowed her eyes.

"Never! This is ShadowClan! There's no room for fish in the pine forest!" Pebblekit pounced on Oakkit. Lilykit was running around trying to see every part of the camp.

"Lilykit, try not to get under anyone's paws!" Shadestar called out to her most rambunctious daughter.

"I won't!" Lilykit replied. Sweetkit gently pounced on shadestar's tail.

"I got it!" She meowed.

"I'll get you!" Shadestar looked up to see Pebblekit and Oakkit splashing each other in the various mud puddles around the camp. Many of the warriors watched them in amusement.

"Isn't it great to have the camp full of new kits?" Mistyflame meowed to Toadpelt.

"They do brighten up the place." Pineheart meowed. Shadestar noticed that the beloved old black shecat was getting older and older. Her once beautiful thick black coat was now thinning and her scrawny frame was showing more and more each day.

"Except when they get under your paws." Toadpelt grumbled. He huffed and went back into his nest. Ever since Flamestorm had died, Toadpelt had become grouchy and hard to be around. Shadestar didn't blame the older tom.

"Stormfall!" Sweetkit squealed in delight as the tom came into view. Lilykit immediately bounded over to see their father. Oakkit and Pebblekit who were wet and muddy from their playing joined them. Shadestar padded over, purring loudly and lovingly.

"Hello kits!" Stormfall meowed happily.

"We got to see the camp!" Pebblekit meowed. "It's huge!"

"Yeah! We finally got to see it!" Lilykit meowed, bursting with energy.

"I see you got a little dirty."

"We were playing! Oakkit was a RiverClan warrior who tried to take over ShadowClan and I had defend the whole camp!" Pebblekit meowed.

"They'll need a good washing before they go back inside the nursery." Shadestar said in amusement.

"But Shadestar!..." Oakkit and Pebblekit whined in unison. Shadestar shook her head.

"I cat have you tracking muddy water all over the nursery, now can I?" Shadestar asked the two of them.

"Okay." They said sadly. Stormfall purred in amusement and he licked shadestar's cheek.

"All is quiet on the borders." He meowed. "No sign of those kitty pets that killed Stonestar." Shadestar narrowed her eyes.

"Don't worry. We'll find them and make them pay." Darkpelt meowed. "They will never get away with this." Shadestar nodded. She was glad to have such loyal warriors, and such loving family here in ShadowClan.

"Prey is running well." Jayspirit meowed after dropping off the prey she and her hunting patrol had caught. Oakkit and Pebblekit had returned to playing and Lilykit was playing with Rainkit. Stormkit and Lightingkit were with Echofoot. And Sweetkit was playing with Stormfall.

"Good! I'm glad to hear that!" Shadestar meowed. Jayspirit nodded and she padded off to great Mistyflame. Badgerpaw and Silverpaw returned with Oakbriar and Crowpelt. They must have been battle training.

"Hey Shadestar!" Oakbriar meowed after telling her apprentice something.

"Oakbriar! Hey!" Shadestar meowed. "How is Badgerpaw doing?" She asked.

"Great! He's really good at hunting, but he struggles with the battle training. It's not his strong point, but I'm sure he'll learn! " she said with a smile. "Silverpaw is helping him out."

"That's wonderful news!"

"Attack!" All of a sudden Lilykit and Rainkit jumped on Oakbriar. "We have to protect the clan from the evil foxes!" Lilykit meowed. Oakbriar fell over and covered her face with her paws.

"Oh no, not ShadowClan! " Oakbriar meowed.

"Yeah! ShadowClan rules!" Shadestar chuckled at their actions. She was glad Sweetkit was beginning to come out of her shell, and that made shadestar smile. Shadestar licked her paws and her ears and then her chest fur. She couldn't have asked for a better life.


	26. Chapter 24

It was the first snow of leafbare. And the first time her kits would see snow. Shadestar purred softly to herself. Her kits were curled up next to her, sleeping soundly. They were two moons old now and they were growing fast. Echomist's kits were four moons and were starting to eat prey now. Pebblekit was laying on top of Oakkit and Sweetkit was curled up next to Lilykit.

"Wake up, my darlings." Shadestar nudged them gently with her nose. Lilykit easily woke up.

"Morning Mother!" Lilykit meowed happily. She rubbed against her mother. Oakkit shoved Pebblekit off of her which in turn woke her up. The gray shecat glared. Sweetkit awoke and stretched.

"Morning Mother!" Sweetkit purred. Shadestar smiled and she stood up. Lilykit and Oakkit immediately noticed and looked at their mother. Sweetkit and Pebblekit padded over. Shadestar left the nursery with her kits behind her.

"What is this?!" Lilykit squealed as her paws touched the snow. Sweetkit's eyes widened and she backed away into the nursery. Pebblekit poked at it with her paw and Oakkit was already rolling in it.

"Did ThunderClan do this to us? I'll shred 'em!" Pebblekit mewoed, fluffing out her fur and unsheathing her claws. Shadestar stifled laughter.

"No, Pebblekit. This is not ThunderClan's doing." She meowed.

"It's cold!" Oakkit meowed. "It's wet too!" She meowed as she walked through it. Lilykit was sniffing it and she licked it.

"It tastes like water." Lilykit announced loudly. Echofoot emerged from the nursery with Stormkit, Lightningkit, and Rainkit.

"What is that? " Rainkit meowed, diving into the snow. Stormkit and Lightingkit started wrestling with each other in the snow.

"It's called snow. It happens in leafbare." Shadestar meowed to her kits.

"Can we eat it?" Oakkit asked.

"No you can't eat it you mousebrain!" Pebblekit meowed, rolling her eyes. Shadestar shook her head.

"It's perfectly normal." Echofoot meowed. Shadestar nodded in response as she padded over to the freshkill pile to get something to eat.

"Shadestar!" Aspenberry came running over to shadestar. "How are the kits?" Shadestar looked over with a mouse in her jaws. She set it down.

"Wonderful! They're over there playing." She purred. "Aspenberry, I couldn't be happier!" She meowed. She went to take a bite of the mouse but Aspenberry stopped her.

"Don't eat that!" Aspenberry meowed with her paw on the creature. "It's rotten!" Shadestar looked down to see that there were maggots eating away at the mouse. "It's crowfood!"

Shadestar stepped back a few steps in horror. How did crowfood get in the camp?! Cinderclaw and Crowpelt looked over at them in horror.

"We swear it wasn't like that when we brought it in!" Crowpelt bounded over. "It was perfectly fine then!" Shadestar sighed softly Aspenberry looked worried and concerned.

"We're so sorry!" Cinderclaw meowed. "We didn't-"

"It's alright. Relax." Stormfall meowed walking over. "We know you didn't mean it." Cinderclaw and Crowpelt's fur fell flat as they felt relieved that they weren't in trouble, but the fear and concern never left their eyes.

"Aspenberry what is it?" Shadestar asked her best friend.

"It's an omen. This shall be a very difficult leaf bare for us. " Aspenberry meowed solemnly. Shadestar gasped as her gaze automatically fell on her kits, and then the elders. Fear prickled at her pelt and the cold seemed to touch her heart with its frozen embrace.

It was freezing cold. Shadestar stayed in the nursery with her kits. It had been a moon since Aspenberry's prediction. She shivered ands pulled her kits closer to her. They willingly snuggled up against her belly fur seeking warmth. Echofoot and her kits were curled up close to Shadestar , for warmth. Briarflower, Adderstrike, and Nettleshade were working to reinforce the nursery's walls. Stormkit was constantly bugging them. Stormfall was out hunting. And Aspenberry was right. This leafbare was horrible.

Sweetkit kneaded Shadestar's belly, searching for milk. Shadestar was running out of milk because of the lack of prey. Pebblekit snored softly and Lilykit shivered, cuddling up to shadestar. Oakkit was also searching for milk. Shadestar laid her head on her paws. She hoped that she had enough milk for her kits.

"Mother I'm hungry." Sweetkit meowed.

"I know, little ones. I know." She meowed softly. Oakbriar squeezed into the nursery with a small mouse.

"I know it's not much, but here." Oakbriar gave the mouse to Shadestar. Shadestar shook her head.

"Give it to Echofoot." Shadestar meowed.

"It's alright, Shadestar. You need it more than I do." Echofoot meowed. Her kits didn't need milk anymore. Shadestar sighed and took the mouse. Oakbriar half smiled. Shadestar ate the mouse, slightly feeling guilty for eating the food. Pebblekit climbed over Shadestar.

"It's so cold." Lilykit meowed.

"I know, my dears. Stay close and I'll keep you warm" Shadestar meowed to her kits. I swear to you, StarClan I will be a better mother than Flowerdapple My kits will know my love.


	27. Chapter 25

The weather had finally taken a break and there was barely any snow on the ground. So Shadestar and her kits were enjoying the somewhat warmish weather that leafbare offered. Shadestar herself was laying down on her side, and her kits were all playing together somewhat close to her. Shadestar closed her eyes for a second before she heard a yowl.

"Attack!" Shadestar jumped to her paws as she saw in horror a group of rouges and kitty pets led by a menacing dark gray tom, the one who had called the attack call. All the cats emerged from their dens, hackles raised, claws out.

"Get out of my camp!" Shadestar hissed at the dark gray tom.

"Your camp?!" The tom hissed. "This was once my home! I was to be deputy! And then leader! Not Badgerclae! And certainly not you!" The tom hissed.

"Silverclaw!" Mistyflame meowed. "How dare you return here!"

"I have come to take back what is mine! Attack!" Silverclaw hissed and the rouges and kittypets lunged. Shadestar was tackled by a white shecat who scratched Shadestar's nose. Shadestar bit the cat's shoulder , staring her white fur red.

"Pearl, no!" A brown tom, hissed as Shadestar scratched Pearl's face.

"Shut up Dusty!" She hissed at him. Dusty glared and ran off and attacked Echofoot. Shadestar rose to her paws just in time to see Silverclaw slash open Aspenberry's stomach.

"No!" Shadestarscreeched and she started running to her beloved best friends side, only to be pushed to the ground by a black shecat. The black shecat bit her back leg, and Shadestar spun around and threw the shecat off, and she crashed into Graywhisker, who pinned the shecat down. Shadestar frantically ran to Aspenberry's side. She was still alive but barely.

"Aspenberry? No, you can't die! No! This isn't fair..." Shadestar shook in terror and grief. Aspenberry smiled up at her friend.

"It will be alright, Shadestar...it will be alright."

"Aspenberry, no! Don't leave me!"

"Goodbye, my dear Shadestar. I will always be with you." Aspenberry spoke softly before she laid her head down and sighed her last breath. Shadestar's paws shook. Her eyes narrowed. She turned around to face a gray cat who lept at her. Shadestar slashed the toms chest fur and blood flew through the air as the tom fell to his paws. She jumped over him to see Jayspirit and Robinfoot fighting side by side. Mistyflame battled against a blue gray shecat. How could any cats attack an elder!

"Come, kits!" Toadpelt meowed, bringing Stormkit, Rainkit, and Lightningkit to safety. A gray and white cat stalked him.

"Toadpelt, watch out!" Shadestar called out. The kits hid under a bush while Toadpelt jumped in front of the kits, only to get his neck bitten into and the cat didn't let go until he stopped moving. Shadestar watched in horror. The gray and white cat dropped his body, and Toadpelt's eyes were frozen open. Shadestar was tackled by a tortoiseshell shecat. Shadestar rolled over and scratched and clawed the shecat. She finally shoved her off of her just in time to see Lilykit in the jaws of Silverclaw. Shadestar tried to run to reach her, but two black cats blocked her path. They hissed and Shadestar was frozen in fear as they pinned her down. She clawed at them, clawing deep into their skin, but Silverclaw tossed Lilykit down. She didn't moved her fur stained with blood. He moved swiftly around, dodging the attacks. Shadestar finally slashed the one black cats throats to run to Lilykit's body. She lay there still. She was already dead. Shadestar felt fury and she spun around to see Silverclaw's paw on Oakkit's body. She also saw Pebblekit's slowly breathing body next to her. He smirked evilly and spun around. Shadestar ran to her kits bodies, her throat tightening.

"My kits!" She shrieked. Pebblekit stirred.

"Mother...M-mother. I love you..." she sputtered. Then she was still. Shadestar let out a shrug scream filled with anguish and she turned around in circles. Oakkit was already dead.

"Oh Shadestar!" Silverclaw taunted her. He had Sweetkit by the scruff of her neck. Shadestar's hackles raised.

"Not my daughter!" She yowled. She ran over to him, her eyes darkened with anger. He bit down in Sweetkit's throat and the calico shekit squealed a gurgling squeal. Shadestar reached him, just in time to slice open his nose before he escaped like a shadow.

"Sweetkit!!" Shadestar placed her paws on her wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "Sweetkit, no..."

"It's okay, Mother" Sweetkit meowed, her paw weakly wiped away a tear on Shadestar's cheek. She opened her mouth to say something but then she lay still. Shadestar stepped back in horror. Pearl jumped on her back but Shadestar easily threw her off and she was slammed hard into a tree. She looked around to see the blood and fur flying and Silverclaw yowled a call.

"Over here, Shadestar !" Shadestar spotted him and she ran over to him. He had Oakbriar pinned underneath his claws.

"You and you Clan took everything from me!" He hissed. "Now you will lose everyone!" He slashed open Oakbriar's belly. Shadestar recognized the wound which was exactly the same one on Aspenberry and Badgerclaw.

"You killed Badgerclaw?!" Shadestar hissed.

"Yes! I killed him! And now I'll kill her too! And everyone you love!"

"No!"

"Retreat! Our work here is done." Silverclaw hissed. Then as soon as they had appeared they were gone. Night was completely upon them and Shadestar tried to stop the bleeding.

"It's no use, Shadestar." Oakbriar coughed and sputtered up blood.

"No! You will not die!" She shrieked.

"Shadestar...you...you were my best friend..." Oakbriar coughed up more blood.

"Oakbriar, no!" Shadestar desperately tried to cover her wounds with her paws, but the blood welled over her them. Then Oakbriar was still. Shadestar let out an agonizing screech. She fell to her paws at her sister's side, and she screamed and yowled in anger and in pain. She coughed and she shook violently.

There was so much death. Toadpelt, Aspenberry, Lilykit, Oakkit, Pebblekit, Sweetkit, and Oakbriar. Shadestar forced herself to get up. She went to each of her kits' bodies and she placed them next to Oakbriar. She carried Aspenberry over to Oakbriar and she also carried Toadpelt over. She looked at them, a single tear falling. She stood up and looked around. The battle was bloody and unfair. She hadn't realized how many others had died.

Ravenfeather carried over Rowanpetal's body. The loving she cat was killed defending the elders. The tom was injured, but his mate was dead. Pinetail helped carry Mudpelt over. The tom had died from all his wounds. Featherlight and Robinfoot carried Jayspirit over. She had died defending Mistyflame. Smokeshine and Briarflower carried over Cinderclaw. He had died from his wounds. Fernfeather and Echofoot helped carry Crowpelt and Brownfur. The two siblings had died fighting side by side. So much death. Shadestar looked down at the bodies lined up next to each other. Stormfall limped over and laid his head on hers, silently showing comfort and love for her.

"All cats gather around for a Clan meeting." Shadestar meowed solemnly, her voice shaking a little. The clan gathered around her, all showing the same pain and loss in their eyes.

"Shadestar I'm so sorry." Stormfall meowed but she silenced him with her tail.

"Cats of ShadowClan. Today has been a painful and bloody night. We have lost so many. But they will never be forgotten. We will always honor them." Shadestar looked at the bodies of her clanmates, her family.

"Aspenberry was an amazing medicine cat and she saved the lives of her clanmates her whole life. She will be remembered. Toadpelt, he was an elder and he lived his last moments protecting Echofoot's kits. He died an honorable death, and he will be remembered for that. Lilykit, Oakkit, Pebblekit, and Sweetkit. They were my daughters, and my world. They were too young to die. They brought light to our lives. We will never forget them." Shadestar swallowed a lump in her throat. "Oakbriar was a loyal warrior and she was my sister and my best friend. She died fighting for us, Shadow lan. She will always be in our hearts. Rowanpetal. She was a friend to me when I was a kit. She was loving and too sweet and kind to die like this, but she will be remembered. Mudpelt was loyal and fair. He lived a good life. We will remember him. Jayspirit. She was sassy and energetic. She will be missed, but she will never be forgotten. Cinderclaw. He died today with his mother. We will never forget him, but may he enjoy StarClan with his mother. Crowpelt and Brownfur. Two siblings who died today. Honorable warriors we shall not forget." The clan nodded as Shadestar made her speech. Then her gaze darkened.

"However we will avenge them. We will find this Silverclaew and we will kill him! We will avenge our fallen friends! We will unite and we will surivive! We are ShadowClan!!"

"ShadowClan! ShadowClan! ShadowClan! ShadowClan!" The clan chanted and Shadestar narrowed her eyes. Something switched inside her mind.

Vengeance will be mine.


	28. Chapter 26

Shadestar scratched the dirt, Her heart was numb and her mind was focused on ending Silverclaw's existence. He would die by her paws. And anyone who got in her way would be die too. The day they buried her daughters, her sister, and all the fallen clanmates was the day she buried her heart with them.

"Here you go, Shadestar." Stormfall gave her a squirrel. "It's your favorite."

"Thanks." Shadestar meowed flatly, as she took a bite out of the mouse. Stormfall gave her a longing look before exiting her den. Shadestar needed to first figure out where Silverclaw's camp was located. Which means that she needed a scouting patrol. Shadestar rose to her paws, and she left her den. Her clanmates scattered out of her way.

"How is Echofoot?" Shadestar asked Graywhisker. The gray tom looked up.

"She's healing. Stormkit is considering becoming a medicine cat apprentice. I think he'd make a good one. He's already helping out Shimmerleaf." Graywhisker meowed kindly. Shadestar nodded in response. The mention of medicine cats reminded her of the fresh grief she had over Aspenberry, who was gone now.

"The battle must have shocked the kits." Shadestar meowed, cleaning her ears.

"Of course it did! Those rouges were savages! And to think Silverclaw was once one of us!" Graywhisker lashed his tail angrily. Shadestar tilted her head.

"What?" Shadestar asked with wide eyes.

"Right. You don't know. " Graywhisker meowed."Silverclaw used to be a Shadowclan warrior. In fact he was Flowerdapple's sister. He was supposed to be deputy instead of Badgerclaw, but Stonestar changed his mind at the last minute. Silverclaw got angry and he called Stonestar a traitor. Then he exiled himself, vowing revenge. He must blame us for the death of his sister and that drove him over the edge. This must be the revenge he swore to get." The explanation of Silverclaw 's origins fueled the anger and rage in her heart.

"And I vow to get revenge on him." Shadestar meowed, looking off into the distance. Her claws scratched the earth beneath her paws. Graywhisker sighed softly. Shadestar turned around and she watched the camp. Mistyflame was comforting Pineheart, who was grieving over Toadpelt's death.

"Shadestar. Silverpaw and Badgerpaw need new mentors." Robinfoot meowed, disrupting her thoughts. Shadestar looked over and nodded. Both Badgerpaw and Silverpaw's mentors had been killed in the battle.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather her for a clan meeting." Shadestar announced and she beckoned with her tail for Silverpaw and Badgerpaw to come forward. The two apprentices approached shadestar , grief staining their eyes.

"I call upon my Warrior ancestors to give this Apprentice a new mentor. Silverpaw, you have lost your mentor, so your new mentor will be Stormheart." Shadestar meowed, and Stormheart greeted Silverpaw. Shadestar turned to Badgerpaw. "I call upon my Warrior ancestors to give this Apprentice a new mentor. Badgerpaw, you have lost your mentor, so your new mentor will be Ravenfeather." Ravenfeather greeted Badgerpaw and shadestar turned around. She had to organize the scouting patrol. She needed to find where Darkflame was.

"Shadestar!" Echofoot called out, running over to catch up with her. "Stormkit wants to be a medicine cat apprentice." Shadestar looked at the shecat.

"Of course. Is Shimmerleaf okay with it?" Shadestar asked.

"She thinks it's a wonderful idea!" Echofoot meowed happily. Shadestar nodded.

"Then it shall be." She meowed, dipping her head.

It was the first gathering after the battle. And Shadestar had a lot to say. She climbed on top of the rock. Stormfall sat with the other deputies.

"The worst of leafbare seems to have passed and Newleaf crawls closer. ThunderClan is doing well. We have new kits and new apprentices. We are thriving." Flowerstar meowed. Lilystar stepped forward.

"Yes, it is true that new leaf draws closer, but RiverClan has lost kits this leafbare to the unrelentless cold. But other than that sad occurrence, we are doing well." Swiftstar stepped forward.

"WindClan is doing fine this leafbare." Was all Swiftstar said. Shadestar stepped forward.

"I have grave news to tell. It is my deepest regret that I must reveal this information, this horrible thing that has happened to us. The ShadowClan camp was horribly attacked by savage rogues, and we lost many cats in battle. These rogues were led by an exile of ShadowClan, Silverclaw. He murdered many cats of my clan, and I say this to the rest of the clans as a warning. For I cannot bear to see this cat to murder any other cats." Shadestar announced. And the other clans started whispering among themselves.

"We will keep an eye out for this rogue." Flowerstar meowed.

"Thank you for telling us." Swiftstar meowed.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Lilystar dipped her head. "We will let you know if we find this rogue."

"Indeed." Swiftstar meowed. "If he threatens one Clan, he threatens them all." Shadestar was shocked but happy that the other clans were willing to fight this battle with her. Now it was time to plan and get her revenge.


	29. Chapter 27

"Have you found anything yet?" Shadestar asked Fernfeather when he and the rest of the second scouting patrol of the day returned.

"Nothing but dead ends so far." Mintsky reported. "I'm sorry, Shadestar. We will keep trying." Shadestar nodded. She lashed her tail angrily, but she wasn't angry at them, she was angry at him. Silverberry and Badgerpelt emerged from the entrance carrying prey. Shadestar had named them after Aspenberry and Toadpelt. Stormpaw was helping take care of Mistyflame who had a nagging cough. Shadestar didn't notice any expectant queens in camp. Perhaps they were still frightened about what had happened to her kits.

"After sunset I'll send out another patrol. You needn't worry." Shadestar told the shecat. Shadestar walked past and decided to go hunting. Lately, Shadestar hunted and patrolled by herself when stressed. And that was constant now.

Shadestar tasted the air, immediately finding a mouse, two squirrels fighting over a pine cone, a chatty ThunderClan patrol, , dead mushrooms, rotting leaves, stale fox scent, shrews in their burrows. Shadestar swiftly tracked down the two squirrels. She unsheathed her claws, she landed her both of the squirrels. Feeling satisfied, she held her tail high and she waltzed into camp, purring loudly. She dropped off the squirrels down on the freshkill pile and went into her den when she overheard a conversation.

"Have you noticed how different shadestar had been?" Darkpelt's voice was low and hushed.

"It's just the grief. She lost everyone." Adderstrike meowed.

"She didn't lose Stormfall Haven't you noticed how she's been treating him?"

"She's still grieving. Give her time." Echofoot meowed, licking her paws.

Shadestar snorted and she curled up in her den. Maybe she was always grumpy and cold. It wasn't really that big of a deal. Once she found and made Silverclaw suffer she'd be happy again. She'd be happy once she took away everyone he loved just like he did to her. She would make him feel the pain she felt every single day. And then and only then, would she finally find peace.

"What will we do when we find Silverclaw's camp?" Featherlight asked shadestar when they were patrolling the RiverClan border.

"We shall spy on them. Learn how they function, how they work. Then we will begin the planning of revenge." Shadestar told her. Smokeshine padded over, carrying a mouse.

"That's good news." Fernfeather told Smokeshine. "More prey for the clan! And for the new kits!"

"Kits?! Who's having kits?!" Shadestar asked in shock.

"I am!" Briarflower meowed. She was the other cat on the patrol with Shadestar . "Fernfeather and I are expecting kits!" She said excitedly. Shadestar blinked at the news. Briarflower was one of the only things she had melt of a Oakbriar. She should feel happy for her, but she didn't.

"That's wonderful." Shadestar forced herself to say. She was proud of Fernfeather, who had been her apprentice.

"Thanks!" Briarflower purred and she licked Shadestar's shoulder affectionately. Shadestar purred in response.

"Lets get back to camp. The scout patrol should be back by now." Smokeshine meowed. She was more closed off than her sister, most likely from the grief of losing her mother and her brother.

"Alright, let's head back." Shadestar nodded and she led the patrol back to camp. Fresh pine needles lined the forest floor, and the scent of pine sap filled the air.

"You should move into the nursery, Briarflower." Smokeshine meowes, almost coldly. Briarflower nodded.

"Yeah, I should." Briarflower nodded. She'd be joining Featherlight who was expecting Adderstrike's kits. Shadestar worried about having kits in camp. Fernfeather purred.

"You'll be safer there. Darkpelt, Nettleshade, and Sparrowflight have been reinforcing the dens, and Mintsky, Ravenfeather, Pinetail, Dustclaw, and Flowerheart have been helping with reinforcing the camp entrances" Fernfeather told his mate. Briarflower nodded and she went into the nursery to build her nest next to Featherlight's. Shadestar shook her fur and padded over to the latest scout patrol.

"We caught a scent of Silverclaw near the RiverClan border. We think he might live in the twoleg place but we lost the scent." Graywhisker meowed.

"We have a lead!" Shadestar felt a surge of hope beneath her pelt.

"We must remember the exact spot you found his scent. We will need to begin tracking him!"

"Already on it," Stormfall meowed. "Echofoot is doing just that."


	30. Chapter 28

"Who are you??" Shadestar raised her hackles as she saw an unfamiliar gray tom in her dreams. She was in StarClan. Great. Another prophecy. Shadestar glared at him.

"I am Goosefeather. I have a message for you. Your blood may be stronger than Lionclan. But one day even your fire will be contained by water." Goosefeather meowed to her and Shadestar hissed.

"Nothing can contain me!" Shadestar hissed. Her claws slid out and she got ready to pounce. "I'm stronger, I'm better, I'm faster than any other cat in the Clans!" Shadestar spat at the tom in front of her.

"Only time will tell." The tom faded away and Shadestar awoke in her nest. She rose to her paws and her eyes darkened. As the days dragged on, Shadestar mind grew more twisted and hateful. There were claw marks in the ground and on the stones in her den. Her eyes were wild and glazed over most days. And her thirst for revenge was consuming her. she blinked, happy that they had found Silverclaw's camp. So it was time for spying. And Shadestar was more than eager. There were new kits camp and she had to protect them. Featherlight had born four healthy kits. Mudkit was named after Mudpelt, Jaykit was named after Jayspirit, and Petalkit was named after Rowanpetal, and Cinderkit was named after Cinderclaw. It was heartwarming. Briarflower had also kitted, she had Sweetkit, Oakkit, Crowkit, and Brownkit. She named Sweetkit and Oakkit after Shadestar's kits and her mother, Oakbriar. Crowkit and Brownkit were named after the siblings Fernfeather had lost; Crowpelt and Brownfur. This was something that meant a lot to Shadestar. Though most days she didn't really show it.

"Are you ready?" Echofoot asked. Shadestar nodded. Today would be the day that the spying would begin.

"So Pearl is Silverclaw's mate." Echofoot whispered to Shadestar. She nodded in response, making a mental note to herself that she would personally kill Pearl. The pretty white shecat was obviously pregnant with his kits. Shadestar kept her hiss to herself, they couldn't know they were there.

"I found some prey!" A ginger tabby shecat meowed, dragging a squirrel into camp. Those prey stealing Fox hearts! I helped Rainpaw catch that! Shadestar immediately recognized the squirrel. She clawed at the dirt to keep herself quiet.

"Wonderful job, Ginger." A brown tom, one Shadestar recognized to be Dusty, meowed.

"I never knew how much fun it would be to steal prey from other cats!" Ginger boasted. It was all shadestar could do to keep her mouth shut and not attack right then and there. It wasn't time. And Shadestar already knew her approach would be different than Silverclaw's. She was ShadowClan. She would be sneaky and sly, like the shadows of the night, hunting down the cats one by one.

Through the day of observing they discovered a lot about his camp. First of all, Pearl was his mate. She was target number one. Dusty was Pearl's sister, so he would die too. Hail, a dark gray tom, was like his deputy. He would die to. And then there was Amber, who was apparently his daughter from a previous litter. She would be dying too. And anyone else who got in the way. As they walked back to camp, Shadestar began her planning of how she was going to get her revenge.

"Do you think Lightingpaw and Rainpaw are ready to be warriors?" Stormfall asked Shadestar who was laying on her side, stretched out.

"Sure, why not?" Shadestar meowed. She needed all the warriors she could get, after all there was a war to be waged.

"As you wish." he meowed. He padded away, clearly heartbroken and longing for the old shadestar, but she was gone. She wouldn't be coming back.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!" Shadestar yowled, rising to her paws. Lightningpaw and Rainpaw walked over to her.

"I, Shadestar, leader of ShadowClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this Apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a Warrior in her turn. Rainpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Rainpaw shifted on her paws nervously.

"I, ShadeStar, leader of Shadowclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this Apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend himto you as a Warrior in her turn. Lightningpaw, , do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!." Lightningpaw meowed exoctedly

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your Warrior name. Rainpaw from this moment you will be known as Rainlily.StarClan honors your enthusiasm and positivity , and we welcome you as a full warrior of Shadowclan. Lightningpaw from this moment on you will be known as Lightingheart. Starclan honors your bravery and honesty. We welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan."

"Rainlily! Lightningheart! Rainlily! Lightningheart!" The clan cheered for the new warriors. Shadestar turned around, not bothering to watch the rest of the ceramony. She had better things to do.


	31. Chapter 29

"Mudpaw! Jaypaw! Cinderpaw! Petalpaw!" The clan cheered for the four new apprentices. Shadestar sighed and padded away. So maybe the apprentices weren't exactly six moons old, they only had a half moon until then. She just apprenticed them a little early. Now was the time for her to find Amber. She had spent the past two moons stalking her and finding where Amber spent most of her time. And now, now was the time to kill her. Shadestar slipped out of the camp, with an evil glare in her eyes. Vengeance will be served and it will start with Amber.

Amber hunted along the ThunderClan border around sunhigh every day which was around now. And that was when shadestar planned to strike. Her claws itched for blood. She stalked her way over to the border. Good Amber was on ShadowClan territory, he golden pelt clearly visible. Shadestar unsheathed her claws, and as fast as lightning, she was behind her. Silent as the night, she followed Amber and then she pounced, digging her claws into her back. Amber yelled. Shadestar shoved her down and reached under and slashed her belly, but not deeply, just enough to immobilize her.

"What do you want from me?!" Amber shrieked, laying in her side, bleeding. Shadestar raked her claws across her nose.

"This is a message to Silverclaw Nobody attacks my family and gets away with it." Shadestar hissed in her ears.

"But-" the shecat let out gurgling wail as Shadestar slashed her throat. She coughed up blood as the blood flowed out of her neck, her eyes frozen in fear and pain. Shadestar flicked the blood off her claws. The shecat died and lay there still.

"Now you will know what's it's like to lose a daughter, Silverclaw!" Shadestar yowled at the sky. "You're pain has only begun!"

Shadestar looked at her reflection in the lake. She had finished washing the blood and the scent of the shecat she had just killed out of her fur. Her eyes burned in anger and pain. She yowled at the sky and she slashed at the sand. It flew into her fur. Shadestar turned around and she returned to camp. She went straight to her den. She didn't talk to anyone and she didn't want anyone to be around her. Her black paws may be no longer stained red with blood, but to her they were still red. It sickened her, but yet there was no guilt. She regretted nothing. The only regret she had, was that she wouldn't be there to see his face when he saw that she had killed his daughter. Next, would be Dusty. He was the next one to die. And after that, Hail. And then Pearl. And then her kits. And then and only then would he finally die. First he had to know her pain. Then his death would be a mercy to him.

Dusty frequented the old two leg nest in Shadowclan territory. And that's where Shadestar was headed. It had been a half moon since she had killed Amber and now was the perfect time to strike down Dusty. Mudpaw, Cinderpaw, Petalpaw, and Jaypaw were practicing battle moves. The training of her apprentices had become more intense. Graywhisker had moved to the elder's den. Pineheart had died peacefully in her sleep. Briarflower's kits were four and a half moons old and were adorable. Though everyone was still mourning for their fallen clanmates, they seemed to still be happy which bugged Shadestar. She shook her head and she tracked down Dusty who was with another cat. A white and black spotted tom.

Shadestar slammed into the side of Dusty, biting his back leg, tearing out fur and skin. The other tom yelled and jumped onto her back. Shadestar through him into a tree.

"Time to die, Dusty," Shadestar hissed in his face. Dusty scratched her ear as shadestar raised a paw.

"Dusty, no!" The tom yelled.

"Run, Henry, Run!" Dusty yelled. Shadestar tore open Dusty's throat, and then leaped onto Henry, popping his shoulder out of place. She wouldn't kill him, just wound him severely so he could give a message to Silverclaw

"Tell Silverclaw that Shadestar says hello" she hissed as she raked her claws down his back, and he screeched in pain. She let him go and looked back at Dusty who was dead now, eyes closed, and his claws outstretched. Shadestar knew Henry would only survive long enough to deliver her message. Then he'd die himself. I will make you pay! If it's the last thing I do!


	32. Chapter 30

Shadestar smirked as she looked down at the mottled gray tom's body beneath her claws. Hail was dead, and so was his bodyguard, Lewi. Shadestar stepped back and she washed the blood off her paws. With every passing day she gave in to hate and revenge. Shadestar turned around, and she left the body lie there. Soon, soon her revenge would be complete. She returned to the camp and sat down. Stormpaw had become Stormpebble, and was a full medicine cat. Shadestar needed more warriors for the final battle and she had been pushing the mentors to train their apprentices harder. She had drifted apart from Stormfall, they rarely spoke. Shadestar was truly alone her clan. She was not the cat she once was or the cat that she should be.

"Did you kill Hail?" Shimmerleaf asked Shadestar . Shimmerleaf had become closer to Shadestar, but yet Shadestar hadn't become all that close to Shimmerleaf.

"Yes, I did. " she meowed, licking her fur. She cleaned herself as Shimmerleaf watched her. The other shecat sighed and shook her head.

"Killing Silverclaw and his loved ones will not bring back your loved ones." Shimmerleaf meowed. Shadestar raised her hackles and turned quickly to face Shimmerleaf. "Shadestar, revenge is not the answer."

"Who died and made you leader?! I'm the leader here! Don't question me, Shimmerleaf! You're just the medicine cat!" Shadestar hissed. Then she stalked off and went into her den which was where she spent most of her time. She curled up in her nest and went to sleep.

It had been moons since shadestar killed Hail and Lewi. She was dragging out the torment she was causing Silverclaw for as long as she could. She figured it made the pain worse, him never knowing when she'd strike next. She laid in her nest thinking off all the fun times she'd had with her kits, with her sister, with her father, with Stormfall. All the things he'd taken away from her. Now, now she was alone and now she was someone else.

She'd made Mudpaw, Cinderpaw, Jaypaw, and Petalpaw warriors. They were Mudstripe, Cinderfeather, Jaywing, and Petaltail now. Echofoot, Pinetail and Darkshadow were elders now. Sweetpaw's mentor was Nettleshade, Oakpaw's mentor was Flowerheart, Brownpaw's mentor was Dustclaw, and Crowpaw's mentor was Stormfall. Shadestar was happy to see her clan thriving. Though she'd be even happier when Silverclaw was dead.

Shadestar stalked out of camp, vengeance was almost here. She knew exactly where Pearl was. And she'd kill her slow and painfully. Shadestar ran through the forest, the wind blowing through her fur. She skidded to a halt at the sight of Pearl. She'd had her kits, all still born. Sad, but she didn't care. Shadestar jumped on her, scratching her all over. She bit and scratched while the she cat squirmed. She landed the killing blow, by slashing open her belly, the same way Silverclaw killed her family. She stepped back and kicked the body. Then she returned to camp. It was time to attack the camp. And she was more than ready.

"We attack tonight!" Shadestar yowled to her clan mates. They all nodded. Shadestar grinned. "Lets move out!" She jumped down from the rock she what's standing on, and she lead the patrol of Featherlight, Robinfoot, Fernfeather, Stormheart, Smokeshine, Adderstrike, Silverberry, Mintsky, and all the apprentices. Shadestar narrowed her eyes as her and her clan made there way through the forest silent as the shadows. They crossed the border and made their way to the camp. As silent as they were, they raided the camp. Shadestar hung back, watching her warriors fight the rouges. She lashed her tail, waiting for Silverclaw to emerge.

"You! You monster!" Darkflame circled Shadestar, pain and hate in his eyes. His fur was unkept.

"No. You're the monster, what kind of cat kills kits!" Shadestar hissed. She lept onto the tom, tearing his ear. He bit her shoulder and she slashed his side. They tumbled through the reeds. Shadestar was underneath him. He thought he had won. But that was far from the truth. She smirked evilly and she slashed open his belly. His blood spilled out of him over her and she shoved his body off of her.

"He is dead! We have won!" She expected the hole in her heart to be filled, that she'd be happy now. But she was just as empty as she was before. She was hollow, she was a shell of the cat she used to be. Revenge hadn't made her happy. She was cold on the inside, and as she made her way back to camp with her Clan, she realized this. she was still empty on the inside, the hole in her heart still unfilled.


End file.
